Powerpuff Girls Him and Seek
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are doing a scavenger hunt and their cousin Bianca is helping them. Along the way, the girls had to fight crime and protect Bianca from the villains. Then learns that there's a strange mystery that needed to be solved. Can the girls protect Bianca, save Townsville, and win the scavenger hunt at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Relative Telegram

The city of Townsville, today at the Utonium household the PowerPuff Girls are getting ready to go to school. They are very excited because Ms. Keane said that tomorrow on Friday the class is going to have a surprise event. The girls and the professor are having pancakes for breakfast.

"So girl, what's going on the agenda today," The professor asks.

"Ms. Keane told us tomorrow the class is doing a special event," Bubbles replies.

"But today we had to a class project," Buttercup replies broadly.

"Now Buttercup let's not start our morning like that" Blossom responds.

As the family is having their breakfast, the door bell ring.

"All get it!" The girls say as flying fast to answer the door.

When they got to the door a mailman says that there's a telegram for Professor Utonium. The mailman gives the telegram to the girls and the girls rush over to the table to give the telegram to the professor and to finish their breakfast before they head off to school.

"Professor there's a telegram for you," Buttercup says.

"Okay girls I'll read it to you," The professor replies then he decide to open the telegram to see who send him the telegram.

 _Dear Professor,_

 _My daughter Bianca signed up to be in an exchange program at her high school. They choose which student is going to which school for two months. My daughter told me that she is going to Townsville High school. So I'm wondering if she can stay at your house to spend some time with you and to meet your daughters. She is very excited to see you again and to meet your daughter as well she'll be arriving at the Townsville 5:00 P.M train from Trousdale Thursday February 17. I hope you will make sure she is taking care up and hope she gets along with the girls._

 _Love,_

 _Cousin Amanda_

The professor is very excited. He hasn't seen Bianca since she was a little girl.

"Girls you'll never believe whose coming!" The professor says excitedly.

"Brianna?" The girls reply questionably.

"She's your cousin Bianca" The Professor replies.

"We have a cousin!" Bubbles replies.

"And she's going to stay with us," Blossom replies.

"That's awesome!" Buttercup yells.

"Well after you girls get home from school, we need to get thing ready for this evening so you're cousin can feel comfortable." The Professor suggests.

With that the girls decide to go to school for the day, and are happy about meeting their cousin. They really want to make her stay special, but there's also a problem. The problem is that if the villains of Townsville ever found out about Bianca they might try to use her as a hostage. So they need to make sure she is very well protected while attending high school, staying at the house or when she's going out.

Later that day:

The girls got out of school and rushed right over to their house. When they got home they started doing house cleaning. Blossom took care of the Kitchen. Buttercup is cleaning the living room. Bubbles is cleaning up the upstairs especially their bedroom. The professor explains to them that Bianca is going to be sharing their bedroom and to bring a sleeping mat to the room after the room is clean.

After a few hours of cleaning the house is nice and tidy. They realize that it is almost time to pick up Bianca.

"Girl it's time to go to the train station," The Professor says.

"Yay!"The girls yell.

With that the girls rush to the car. After they got to the car, The Professor starts to drive to the Train station to pick up Bianca.

At Townsville Train Station:

The professor and the girls are at the train station to pick up Bianca and the girls are very excited to meet her.

How ever Buttercup can have a little problem with waiting.

"Is she here yet," Buttercup asks annoyed.

"Look the train's here," Bubbles says.

When the train make its stop and opens its doors a lot of people got off the train to meet family, friends, or to do their business and the girls can't tell which one is their cousin Bianca. Until they see a girl heading towards them.

The girl is about 17 years old, about 5.5 feet tall. She has a long brown side braid that goes down to her hips. She also had tan skin, and hazelnut eyes. She is wearing her school uniform which is a light blue button up shirt, with a reddish purple long sleeve suit jacket, and a dark blue tie. She is wearing a purple plaid skirt which is up to her knees. She is also wearing her Mary Janes and white knee high socks like the girls.

"Uncle, over here!" Bianca yells.

"Bianca you're here," Professor says as he gives Bianca a big hug.

"It's so good to see you again" Bianca replies.

Then she looks behind the professor and sees the girls, "And I'm willing bet those are your daughters,"

"That right Biance this is Blossom," The Professor says introducing Bianca to the girls.

"Hello," Blossom replies.

"Bubbles" The Professor says.

"Hi," Bubbles says.

"And Buttercup," The Professor replies.

"Yeah what's up?" Buttercup replies.

"Hello girls my name is Bianca it's really nice to meet you," Bianca replies.

"It's nice to meet you too," The girls replies.

Okay now that Bianca is her I think we go out to dinner tonight," The Professor replies.

The girls and Bianca agrees to go out to dinner tonight. They decide to go to a Chinese restraunt to enjoy themselves and hoping no crime will occur during her visits.

"So Bianca how school doing back at home?" The professor asks.

"School been going good, and I'm very excited that I'm going to school here." Bianca answers.

"Which reminds me, why the principal sends you here," Buttercups asks annoyed.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yells.

"I was just asking, because Townsville can be very dangerous with those super villains around," Buttercup says.

"Well you don't have to worry I'm pretty good of taking care of myself, in fact I'm actually a regional champion at karate. Also to answers your question I guess the principal from my school randomly decide so it might be just luck to I get to stay with you." Bianca answers.

"Wow a karate expert," Buttercup replies.

"Well that's good to know, but Bianca I want you to be very careful while you're here," The professor replies.

"Yes Professor, I will," Bianca replies.

After that everyone in the table continues eating. Little do they know they are being watch by a mysterious being. The figure learns about Bianca being related to the Powerpuff girls and decides to use her in his plain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Special Surprise

In the Morning:

The Powerpuff Girls and Bianca are waking up after a long night of sleep in the bed room.

"Good morning girls," Bianca replies.

"Good morning Bianca," The girls replies.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bianca asks happily.

"Well, today we're going to school," Blossom replies.

"Our teacher Ms. Keane has a surprise for us today," Buttercup says excitedly.

"Hey guys I got a great idea," Bubbles says.

"What?" Buttercup asks.

"Well if it's okay with the professor maybe Bianca can come to school with us today," Bubbles explains.

"Bubbles, are you crazy?" Buttercup says.

"Why?" Bubbles asks.

"Because Princess Morebucks is going to be there too," Buttercup answers.

"Oh right," Bubbles says sadly.

"Girls, Who Princess Morebucks?" Bianca asks confused.

"Princess Morebucks is just a spoiled brat who is a big pain in the neck," Buttercup replies.

"Princess wants to be a Powerpuff Girl, but we always say no," Blossom adds.

"She is one of our enemies as well," Bubbles adds.

"Sounds like she is too spoil to care about anyone but herself," Bianca says.

"You can say that again," Buttercup replies.

"But what you three will be there with me so I doubt Princess will give us any trouble," Bianca explains.

"I guess it's okay if you're with us," Blossom says.

"But if Princess gives you any trouble? You just say the word" Buttercup says.

"Okay, I guess," Bianca says shyly.

"Girls time for breakfast," The Professor calls.

"Okay," All the girls say.

The girls start to get dress. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup wear their usual clothes. While Bianca is wearing a long navy blue dress and a white jacket and she is wearing a black belt with a round blue belt buckle, and her Mary Janes and white socks.

Then girls make their way down stair, and when they all sit down to eat, they decide to ask if it's okay for Bianca to come with them.

"Hey professor can Bianca come with us to school?" Bubbles asks happily.

"Oh I don't know, with you need to save the day and with Princess being at your school an all, I'm not sure if it's a good idea," The Professor explains.

"Don't worry I'll be by the girls at all time, and I'm sure that little girl won't cause any trouble," Bianca says.

"Oh okay, but girls make sure you keep an eye on her," the Professor says.

"Okay," The girls says.

"Now let's get you all to school," The professor says.

After they had breakfast and make their lunch the girls, Bianca, and the professor are heading to school. Plus Bianca is excited that she get to meet their teacher and all of her friends, and she can't wait what today will have to offer.

The professor drives the girls to school and see that Ms. Keane is waiting for everyone to get to class.

"Good Morning Ms. Keane," The girls says excitedly.

"Good Morning girls, how are you today?" Ms. Keane happily.

"We're fine Ms. Keane," Bubbles answers.

"Ms. Keane this is our cousin Bianca. Bianca this is our teacher Ms. Keane." Blossom replies.

"Hello Ms. Keane it's very nice to meet you," Bianca replies happily.

"It's very nice to meet you Bianca," Ms. Keane replies

"Now let's get class started, okay," Ms. Keane says.

"Okay," The girls replies happily.

The girls all make their way to class, when everyone saw the Bianca they all become confused and didn't know who she is. Princess is among them and wonders why she is hanging out with the Powerpuff girls.

"Class I know that today is your surprise and today we have a special guest. Everyone I want you please give a warm welcome to the Powerpuff Girls cousin Bianca," Ms. Keane.

"Hello I'm Bianca from Trousdale, and I am really happy to meet you," Bianca introduces herself.

Everyone is very impressed that they get to meet Bianca. But to Princess she see and opportunity to use her against the girls.

After her introduction Bianca make her way to sit down with the girls.

"Now that we're all settle I'll tell you what surprise we're having. Today we're going to have a scavenger hunt," Ms. Keane replies.

"The team who finds the most items will win a special prize. You all got till the end of the day to find your items, good luck everyone and make sure you all stay safe." Ms. Keane replies.

After that they all went outside to look at their scavenger hunt list and they need to find 25 items total and see that they're some very interesting things on that list.

The list says that they need to find:

Princess' Tiara

Fuzzy's banjo

Mojo's cape

Him's belt

Chalk

Trophy

Chopsticks

Rubber duck

Houseplant

Tooth

4 leaf clover

Safety goggles

Pickle

Baseball card

Key

Stuffed animal

Plush dinosaur

Shiny bottlecap

Dancin' shoes

Harmonica

Baseball

Lantern

Pet rock

Newspaper

Paper airplane

The girls know that this is a very long list and they need to work together in order to complete it

After reading the list they are ready to go.

"Yippee! I just love scavenger hunts, they're so much fun," Bubbles says cheerfully.

"I know what you mean I remember I did a scavenger hunt when I was little," Bianca replies happily.

"Whatever. It just better not take any time away from saving the day," Buttercup replies annoyed.

"It won't be if we split up." Bianca suggests.

"She's right, that way we'll find these items faster." Blossom replies

"Exactly, so what's is the plan Blossom?" Bianca asks.

"Hmm, oh I know, let's each of us find two things on the list, then we'll meet back at the school nut we need to be careful girls, there could be criminals loose in the city," Blossom answers and tells the girls the plan.

"Sounds good to me," Buttercup replies.

"Let's go," Bubbles says happily.

As they were to leave Blossom just remember something, "Girls!"

"Remember, the professor wants us to keep an eye on Bianca," Blossom interjects.

"Oh yeah," Buttercup replies.

"So which one of us is going to look after her?" Bubbles asks.

"Well how about we pick straws, whoever choices the shortest straw I'll go with, sounds fair?" Bianca suggests.

"Okay," The girls replies.

The choosing of the straws went pretty quick and at the end it was Bubbles who ends up with the shortest straw.

"Well I guess that settles it, Bubbles promise that you'll keep an eye on her, okay," Blossom instructs.

"Don't worry Blossom I can handle it," Bubbles replies then turns to Bianca and asks, "Ready to go?"

With that Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup go their separate way, Bubbles carry Bianca to show her around town, and little do they know that their little scavenger hunt will involves some crime fighting action along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fuzzy and the Zoo

Bubbles and Bianca arrive at the zoo and they are very excited that her first place in Townsville is to go see all the animals.

"Wee! The Zoo!" Bubbles screams with a big smile on her face.

"It's the best place to find the best animals!" Bubbles replies.

"And I'll bet some of the stuff on our list is here somewhere," Bianca replies.

"If not, At least we can visit all the happy animals! Tee Hee Hee!" Bubbles replies cheerfully.

"Bubbles! Thank goodness you're here." The Zookeeper panics.

"What's wrong sir?" Bianca asks

"Who are you?" The Zookeeper asks.

"Mr. Zookeeper this is my cousin Bianca," Bubbles says.

"Hello," Bianca says.

"Well it's nice to meet you," The Zookeeper says.

"Nice to meet you too," Bianca replies.

"Now what's the trouble?" Bubbles asks.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins set all the animals loose!" The Zookeeper panics.

"They're running around everywhere," The Zookeeper replies.

"Uh Bubbles, who's Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Bianca asks.

"Fuzzy is one of our worst enemies, he really didn't like anyone who steps in his property," Bubbles explains.

"Why do you think he release the animals?" Bianca asks.

"I don't know but we need to get the animals back in their cage before something awful happen to them," Bubbles says.

"You're right but we need to be careful," Bianca answers.

"Right," Bubbles replies.

With that Bubbles and Bianca start to get to get the animals back in their habitat exhibit. Bubbles starts to get the more large animals like lions, elephants, bears to their pens, while Bianca get the goats and the meerkats. At the same time Bubbles and Bianca was able to stop the crooks or bad guys on the way.

"There, I thinks that's all of them," Bianca says.

After getting all the animals and the crooks out of the way, they decide to go to the zoo keeper.

"Thanks Bubbles and Bianca! You both rounded up the animals!" The Zookeeper screams in delight.

"Here's a stuff animals as a reward for your help," The guard says as he gives Bianca a stuff animal,"

"Wow, thanks!" Bubbles says in excite.

"And now we got another item on the list," Bianca replies.

"And the stuffed animal is cute," Bubbles replies hugging the animal.

"I thinks it's a good idea to take care of this Fuzz Lumpkins character before he any causes more trouble," Bianca interjects.

"Hold one Bianca I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to tag along." Bubbles says in worries.

"What! Why not?" Bianca ask surprisingly.

"Because that meanie Fuzzy is very dangerous and crazy," Bubbles answers.

"Crazy!" Bianca says surprisingly.

"Yeah, Fuzzy gets very angry when anyone gets one his property, so it will be dangerous to tag along," Bubbles explains.

"Well either way you can't leave me along remember, and beside I can use my karate moves if Fuzzy tries something," Bianca replies.

"Oh okay, but be careful," Bubbles answers.

"I will," Bianca replies.

Bubbles and Bianca starts to make their way to Fuzzy's cabin. Bubbles is very worried about Bianca tagging along with her, but she apparently has no choice.

At that moment they reach to Fuzzy's cabin and Fuzzy notices that Bubbles and Bianca are in his property and boy is he mad about the intruders and the noise from the animals at the zoo.

"Dangabbit, what's all this racket about? First it was them dern noisy zoo animals. But once I set'em loose, things got nice and quiet." Fuzzy screams.

"Now yer makin more racket! Be quiet and now get off of mah property!" Fuzzy screams angrily.

"Uh oh, this is not good," Bianca replies scared.

"I told you," Bubbles says.

At that point Fuzzy starts to throw boulders at Bubbles and Bianca.

"Look out!" Bianca says sacredly.

At that point Bianca and Bubbles dodge the boulder and Bianca is mad now.

"Hey what's the big idea throwing rocks at people?" Bianca says angrily.

"Um I don't think this is a good idea," Bubbles says.

"Why?" Bianca asks.

At that moment they see Fuzzy charging at them and he is completely red.

"Oh that's why?" Bianca says getting the point.

"Look out?" Bubbles screams pushing Bianca out of the way.

"Thanks," Bianca replies.

"No problem," Bubbles answers.

Bubbles then turns to Fuzzy with an angry face, "Alright Fuzzy now you're gonna get it."

At that point she starts to pound Fuzzy and Bianca is very impressed by Bubbles fighting skill. After the fight, Fuzzy is knocked out cold, and Bianca founds a banjo on the front porch.

"Bubbles look, isn't that the banjo we need on our list?" Bianca asks in excite.

"It sure is, but we need to remember to give his banjo back after the game," Bubbles answers.

"Yes and before Fuzzy goes on another rampage," Bianca adds.

At that moment Bianca and Bubbles starts to make their way back to the school with two items on the list. Now they only have 23 more items to find.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blossom's Time in School

Meanwhile:

Blossom is at the school hoping she can find somethings at the scavenger hunt and hopefully doesn't run into trouble. Sadly she's wrong.

When she got to the classroom, Ms. Keane runs towards her in a panic and says, "Blossom!"

"Ms. Keane!" Blossom says surprisingly.

"Oh I'm so glad you're still here," Ms. Keane replies in relieve.

"What's the trouble?" Blossom asks worried.

Ms. Keane calms herself down and says, "Blossom the Gang Green Gang are attacking the school."

"Oh no what did they do now," Blossom asks in a panic.

"They stole some of the students toys they brought for show and tell and they just went to the playground. You got to stop them," Ms. Keane asks really worried for her students.

Don't worry Ms. Keane I'll take care of those Gang Green Goons," Blossom replies

"Thank you Blossom," Ms. Keane says happily.

As Blossom is making her way to the playground she saw a girl and she looks really sad. She also remember that is one of her friend June and she looks really upset about something.

"Hey June what's wrong," Blossom asks in concern.

"I lost my notebook and I can't find it. Now I can't draw," June says sadly.

"Tell you what I'll keep an eye on your notebook and bring back if I find it," Blossom replies cheering her friend up.

"Thank you Blossom," June replies feeling better.

"Your welcome now I need to take care of the Gang Green Gang," Blossom says with pride.

Outside in from of the school:

When She got outside, she can see the the Gang Green Gang are at the other side of the playground having the students toys.

"I need to get to them before they cause anymore trouble," Blossom says to get self.

"Hi Blossom," Blossom hears a voice, she turns to see her classmate Elmer.

"Hi Elmer listen you need to get inside before you get hurt," Blossom says and trying to reason with him.

"Okay but the Gang Green Gang stole the rubber balls for the closet so you need to be careful," Elmer advise Blossom about this information

"Thanks for the advise," Blossom replies happily.

"Your welcome, by the way do you want some paste," Elmer says glad to help her friend.

"No thanks, got evil to fight," Blossom says then makes her way to across the playground.

That is until she see another classmate name Timmer Web.

Blossom decides to stop for a minute in order to get her classmate inside before he gets hurt, "Timmy you need you get inside."

"Okay, but I'm so hungry and I forgot my lunch at home," Timmy says kind of complaining while rubbing his stomach,

Blossom decides to reassure him and says,"It's okay maybe I can bring your lunch."

"Really thanks," Timmy says in excite giving Blossom a hug.

"No problem," Blossom replies after receiving a hug. Timmy decides to head back to the classroom while Blossom continues her .

Until she hears her classmate Mitch Mitchelson, "Hey Blossom take a look at my football card collection."

"That interesting but you should get inside or the Gang Green Gang will steal it too," Blossom informs Mitch about the invasion.

"Okay. Say do you have one to trade," Mitch says in an eager way.

"No sorry," Blossom says still holding a smile.

"Aw well," Mitch says then makes his way to the classroom until the Gang Green Gang are gone. At that moment Blossom makes her way to the other side of the playground, finally going to teach the Gang Green Gang a lesson.

After making her way to the other side of the playground, she can see the Gang Green Gang playing with the toys in the jungle gym. Blossom knows that she will be dealing with the Gang Green Gang alone but know that she can do it and has to get the toys back for the students and Ms. Keane.

"Alright Gang Green Gang, give back those toys and get out of that jungle gym," Blossom demands to the gang.

"No way senorita, we're staying here and play with our new toys," Li'l Arturo says.

"No way, you took those toys from the kids and I'm gonna get them back," Blossom says.

Snake turns to their leader and asks, "What ssshall we do Ace?"

"Only one to do," Ace says. The holds a rubber ball and screams, "Dodgeball!"

With that, the other members grab the rubber balls and they all starts to throw them at Blossom.

Lucky Blossom remembers Elmer's advise and starts to dodging the balls and hide behind the basketball hoop in until she can think of a plan.

She decides that the only way to defeat them is to play dodgeball, mostly to beat them at their own game.

Blossom gets out of her hiding place and heading to the gang. Blossom starts grabbing the balls and throw them at the Gang Green Gang at them. The Gang Green Gang is now being attacked by their own weapons and are getting hit really hard especially in the face.

After that they ditch the toys and run away after unable to withstand Blossom's throwing anymore.

Blossom is relieve that they are gone and the toys can be return to their owners.

After flying across the playground with the toys, she goes inside the classroom to give them to Ms. Keane.

Ms. Keane is glad to see Blossom got all the toys back for her students and really appreciate getting the troublemakers out of the school.

"Oh thank you blossom for gett the toys back and getting rid of the Gang Green Gang," Ms. Keane says feeling really happy.

"No problem Ms. Keane, glad I can help, "Blossom says with glee.

Ms. Keane decide to go to her desk and takes out a piece of chalk to give to Blossom"Oh Blossom, I like to give you this chalk, I remember it being on your scavenger hunt list and think of it as a thank you for your hard work." Then she hands it over to Blossom.

"Wow, thanks Ms. Keane," Blossom says really happily.

"You're welcome, Blossom," Ms. Keane replies.

"Well I got to get going I see you later," Blossom says as she is making her way to the door.

"Bye Blossom," Ms. Keane says waving her hand good bye.

Blossom is glad she helped Ms. Keane and her classmate, but now she needs to get back to the scavenger hunt and see how Beyonce is enjoying herself.

At the Front of the School:

Blossom is relieved that she is able to get something for her scavenger hunt. Until she see Princess Morebucks one of her classmates and one of her enemies, with her powerpuff girl clothes and jet pack and tiara. Blossom remember that Princess' tiara is on her list and will need to defeat her in order to get it for the scavenger hunt.

"Princess what are you doing here?" Blossom asks angrily.

"Well Blossom, I'm here to make sure you don't win this scavenger hunt, because you won't make me a PowerPuff Girl!" Princess answers sounding angry and upset.

"Princess how many times did we told you, you can't be a powerpuff girl because you have the potential of one," Blossom says really annoyed by Princess' dessire.

"Oh yeah maybe you can let me became a Powerpuff Girl, if you don't want your cousin being my hostage," Princess says with a big smirk on her face.

This make Blossom really mad, Princess dare to bring her cousin involve in this problem, "That's it Princess, now you're going to get it," Blossom says angrily.

With that Blossom goes dead on to Princess and beat her up into next week. After taking her laser guns and her flying, she is able to beat Princess Morebucks up and able to get her tiara as well.

"Phew I got Princess's Tiara from Princess Morbucks and a piece of chalk from Ms. Keane. Now I got two items on the list I hope the others have found somethings," Blossom says to herself.

"I mostly hope Bubbles is making sure Bianca is safe," Blossom thinks to herself in a worried tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day at the Museum

At Downtown:

Buttercup is at downtown hoping to find more things to find on the list. She is excited because downtown is one of the places where the bad guys are at so she is hoping to start pounding someone in the face.

"Downtown one of the best places to get some action. That way I can keep an eye out for trouble and find a few thing on the scavenger hunt," Buttercup says happily to herself. The reason why is because Buttercup love to fight crime, especially if it means she gets to punch someone in the face or something.

As is making her way to the museum, she notices the Mayor and Ms. Bellum next to a pickle cart and the Mayor looks really nervous and worried about something. Buttercup decides to see what is going on.

"Hey Mayor, Ms. Bellum what you doing?" Buttercup asks.

Just as Buttercup lands the mayor runs to Buttercup in a panic state, while Ms. Belum is trying to be calm about the situation that the mayor is frighten about.

"Oh Buttercup, thank goodness you're here," The Mayor says in relieved.

"What going on?" Buttercup asks curiously.

"The museum is being robbed and my priceless porcelain poodle is display! I hope those nasty criminals don't pinch my poodle!" The Mayor explain very worried about his poodle statue.

"Not to mention the other artifacts the robbers might have stole," Ms Bellum adds.

"Don't worry Mayor, I'll take care of those crooks!" Buttercup says with pride.

"Thank you Buttercup," The Mayor says with relieved.

"We really appreciate it," Ms. Bellum replies.

"No problem," Buttercup says.

"And while you're battling the bad guys I'll relax and enjoy this tasty pickle," The mayor says. Then he grabs a pickle form the cart and at it. He sure loves the taste of pickles.

"Mmmm, delicious," The Mayor says after eating the pickle.

With that Buttercup makes her way into the museum. When she got there, she can see that some of the artifact, and painting are gone, so she knows she really needs to stop them before they got away with it.

"Sounds like crooks are still here," Buttercup says to herself.

As she is going through the museum she sees one of the guards. The guard is very worried about something.

"Buttercup the robbers got away with some priceless jewels, you got to stop them," The guard panicky says.

"Don't worry I'll get the gems back," Buttercup says in a serious tone.

"Thank you," The guard happily says.

After that Buttercups makes her way through the museum. As Buttercup flies through the museum she keeps coming across some robbers with guns and fists. Everytime she stop the robber, she manages to get one of the gems and artifacts back from the robbers.

At last she reach to the final room where the robber are going to make their getaway. Just then the robbers looks behind them and they see nothing. After turning around to face the doors they get scared to see buttercup in front of the back door.

"Hey boys," Buttercup says with a smug on her face.

"Uh oh," The robbers replies plainly, realizing they are in really big trouble.

Then Buttercup starts to beat them up. She give them punches, kicks, and use her strength to stop the robbers, and now the robber are unconscious.

"Well, I beat the bad guys, got the stolen stuff back, and found the mayor's poodle," Buttercup says to herself.

Then she makes her way back to the museum, after putting all the stuff back to their proper places. When she got the there the guard is as happy as can be.

"Thank you Buttercup for stopping the robbers," The guard says cheerfully.

"No problem," Buttercup says with pride.

Then the guard holds out a Dinosaur Plushie and says, "Here Buttercup, take this as an award for your hard work."

"Thank you," Buttercup says.

"You're welcome," The guard replies.

After receiving her gift she makes her way to tell the mayor that the museum and his rare poodle is safe and sound.

Then Buttercup explains to them that she stop the robbers and all the artifacts are back in their proper places. The mayor starts to jump for joy.

"Thank you Buttercup, I'm glad my poodle is safe and sound," The mayor says with glee.

"And you stop the robbers as well and return the artifacts as well," Ms. Belum adds.

"No problem," Buttercup says with pride.

Just then the mayor grabs a pickle from the stand and says, "By the way Buttercup have this pickle for a snack." Then hands it over to Buttercup.

"Thanks," Buttercup says taking the pickle from the mayor.

Then Buttercup says, "See you around."

"Bye Buttercup," The mayor replies.

As Buttercup flies across the sky she is glad that she gets to have some action and found two items on the list. Buttercup says to herself, "Well I now got two items on the list," Then Buttercup asks to herself, "I wonder how the others are doing?" Then Buttercup flies back the school to see if the others did their part and found some items on the list.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Exploring the City

Back at the school:

Blossom is waiting at the school and hoping that the girls have found something for the scavenger hunt. She is also hoping that Bianca is safe from any danger.

Blossom look at the sky to see Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bianca walking over here and can see they found some items on the list.

"So how did thing go?" Blossom asks.

"Well we were able to get a stuff animal and Fuzzy's Banjo," Bubbles answers

"And Fuzzy tried to flatten us into pancakes," Bianca answers in a sarcastic tone.

"What!?" Blossom and Buttercup screams in a shock. The reason why is because that Bianca actually went to see Fuzzy and nearly got crushed by him.

"Bubble what were you thinking taking Bianca to Fuzzy's house?" Buttercup asks screaming with anger.

"Well it's either go take her to see Fuzzy or leave her by herself at the Zoo," Bubbles answers sadly.

Blossom can understand what Bubbles is talking about. So she sighs and says, "She's right Buttercup, the professor says we can't leave Bianca alone."

"I know that but we can have her being put in danger," Buttercup replies.

Bianca can see that the girls are very concern about her, she knows that it is only going to be for today. She decides the change the subject before it will get worse.

"So how did you guys do?" Bianca asks.

"Well, at least you didn't have trouble at the museum dealing with robbers," Buttercup replies with annoyance.

"Are you kidding, I got tangled with Princess Morbucks and the Gang Green Gang at the school," Blossom says a little angrily.

"Sounds like you and Bubbles had more fun than I did," Buttercup says feeling a bit jealous for missing all the action her sisters have.

Bianca turns to Blossom and Bubbles and asks, "Does Buttercup always enjoy beating people up?"

"Yes," Blossom and Bubbles answers together.

"Enough talk it's time we finish this scavenger hunt before something else goes wrong," Buttercup says eager to get this game over with.

"But where are we going to go to find more things for our scavenger hunt?" Bianca asks curiously.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Buttercup says, rubbing her stomach.

"Well how about we stop for a lunch break and figure out what to do from there," Bianca suggests.

"Maybe we can go to the park?" Bubbles suggests happily.

Buttercup hesitate a little bit, but then thinks it will be a good idea to take a break to think about this game. Buttercup says, "Okay I guess we can take a break, beside something seems strange about this scavenger hunt."

The girls nod their heads in agreement, then decides to get themselves something to eat at the park and to see if there anything else for the scavenger hunt

At the park:

Bianca and the girls are in the park having some sandwiches for lunch and thinking about what other items they need to find for the scavenger hunt.

"It a good idea about grabbing some lunch," Bubbles replies happily.

"Yeah, but something seem strange about the items Ms. Keane put of the list," Buttercup says,"

"Yeah some of them does seem strange," Bianca says.

"I'm sure Ms. Keane knows what she's doing," Bubbles replies.

"I hope so," Bianca says unsurely.

Blossom does understand what the others are talking about, but Blossom says, "Don't worry girls, the sooner we finish our lunch the sooner we can be finish with this scavenger hunt."

Then Bianca says, "I guess you're right, from the looks of it we already found 6 items on the list.

But Buttercup says, "But we still need 19 items left."

"Well as long as we work together we can get the scavenger hunt done," Blossom replies.

The girls nod their heads with agreement and decides to finish their lunch

As the girls are finishing eating, Bianca see something that she thinks it's interesting. She turn to the girls and asks, "Hey guys what that observatory doing on top of a volcano?"

The girls turn to where Bianca is talking about they weren't sure if they should tell her, but they know that she'll come across him sooner or later.

"That's Mojo Jojo's place," Buttercup answers with annoyance.

"Mojo Jojo?" Bianca says questionably

"Yeah, he a monkey and an evil genius who build all kinds of machines and weapons," Blossom explains.

"And he cause a lot of trouble," Bubbles adds.

"Where is he now?" Bianca asks.

"In jail," Buttercup answers.

"Oh!" Bianca plainly says.

After that conversation, the girls finish their lunch and decide to continue their scavenger hunt.

As they make their way through the park they notice an old woman in front of a tree, and from the looks of the the girls can tell that she needs some help.

So the girls decides to walk over to her. When they got to her, Bianca asks, "Excuse me ma'am do you need some help?"

"Oh yes dearies, my poor cat is up a tree and she can't get down," The old woman replies, as she is pointing her can to the top of the tree. Bubbles flies up the tree to see the cat on one of the branches. The cat can tell the Bubbles is here to help her, so Bubbles grabs the cat and the cat give her some kisses on Bubbles cheek by licking her with her tongue.

After getting down the lady is happy that her cat is safe now. The old woman says, "Oh thank you Powerpuff Girls for saving my cat."

Then she gives the girls a notebook and says, "Here you go, I found this just yesterday, maybe you can find the owner."

The girls nod their heads with agreement, saying that they will find the owner of the notebook.

After the lady left, Blossom remember something really important. She says, "You know I'll bet this notebook belongs to June."

"You mean our classmate," Bubbles asks.

"Yep," Buttercup answers.

"We'll go to the school later and give it to her," Blossom replies.

"Good idea," Bianca replies, agreeing to the idea.

Buttercups looks around to notice that someone is missing from the group, "Hey where's Bubbles?"

The girls search for Bubbles, until she notice Bubbles talking to a small squirrel, "There she is," Blossom replies.

When they got to her Bubbles is talking to the little squirrel that is looking kind of sad. Bianca is surprised that Bubbles and the squirrel are talking to each other and can understand each other.

"Bubbles, I didn't know you talk to squirrels," Bianca replies in amazement.

"It's not that big a deal," Buttercup replies sternly.

But Bianca says, "Well I think it's cute."

"Oh brother," Buttercup says with annoyance.

Bianca doesn't approve Buttercup behavior. She then turn to Bubbles and she is very happy that Bubbles and the squirrel are having an interesting conversation.

Bianca asks, "So Bubbles what's he saying?"

Bubbles turn to Bianca to answer her question. She says, "The squirrel says that he's looking for acorns for the winter. He is also wondering if we have any, because he needs more."

Bubbles then turn to the squirrel saying, "Cheep, cheep cheep. Cheep, cheep cheep cheep."

"The squirrel starts to chat with a happy look on his face. Then he leaves to his tree and hoping to make sure his acorn he already collected is safe.

"So what did you tell him, because he seems pretty happy," Blossom asks.

"I told him that we don't have any acorn, but I promise to keep an eye for some if we find them," Bubbles answers happily.

"Come on girls, let's continue this scavenger hunt," Buttercup replies, then flies away.

"Buttercup! Wait for us!" Blossom screams angrily.

With that Blossom and the others decide to follow Buttercup and are heading to the city. They really want to finish the scavenger hunt.

At the City:

The girls are walking around town hoping to find some things on their list. Along the way they found some acorns for their squirrel friend.

Just as they head to downtown the girls decide to make a small detour to introduce the Mayor and Ms. Bellum to Biance.

They decide to go inside city hall to see if they are in the mayor's office. When they got there they can see the Mayor is a little worried about something and Ms. Bellum is trying to calm him down.

"Hi Mayor! Hi Ms. Bellum!" The girls call.

The mayor and Ms. Bellum turn to see the girls and the Mayor runs up to them saying, "Oh girl you got to help me. I lost my speech and left it back on the Pickle Cart."

"Don't worry Mayor we can get it for you," Blubble says cheerfully.

"Thank you," They Mayor says with glee.

Just then the mayor notice Bianca behind her and asks, "So girls who is your friend?"

"Oh silly me," Blossom says in a funny way forgetting about introducing them to her cousin. Then she says, "Mayor, Ms. Bellum, this is our cousin Bianca."

"Wow, I didn't know you have a cousin," The Mayor says surprisingly by the news.

"Well we do and she'll be staying with us for her school's exchange program," Blossom says.

"Oh! So you'll be going to Townsville High school then?" Ms. Bellum asks.

"That's right I start on monday, so I'm tagging along with the girls so I can explore here and I'm having so much fun," Bianca explains happily.

"Except you nearly getting crushed by Fuzzy," Buttercup adds concern for the reminder.

"Wow you sure are having fun today," The Mayor says happily. the girls feel a bit concern about that fact.

"Well whatever the case, Biance you should be careful when you go out, especially at night," Ms. Bellum informs Bianca.

"I'll do my best," Bianca replies with agreement.

The Ms. Bellum says, "It is very nice to meet you Bianca and judging by your appearance you must be Amanda's daughter right?"

"Yes how do you know," Bianca replies a bit surprised.

"Yeah how did you know?" Buttercup asks curiously.

"I used to go to school with the professor, Eugene, and Amanda when I was little and in college she was my roommate," Ms. Bellum explains.

"Oh!" The girls reply.

"Well it was very nice to see you are alright," Blossom says.

"But right now we need to finish your school's scavenger hunt," Buttercup adds.

As they were making their leave, The Mayor says, "Oh before you go, would you girls like a pickle?" and brings out a pickle jar.

"Sure," The girls says, pleased with the offer.

After having a quick snack break and saying their goodbyes, the girls decides to walk around Townsville some more finding some item for the scavenger hunt.

After sometime of walking around town, they come across a man and he seems worried about something. With that the girls decide to investigate.

"Powerpuff girls there are moster at Tokyo Townsville and there is a big monster at Bonsai Gardens Park," The man explains.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Blossom informs the man

"Wow this is a great garden," Bianca says in amazement.

"Look guys I found a four leaf clover," Bianca says, showing the girls the clover.

"Good job Bianca," Blossom says happily.

"Now we have another item to add to the scavenger hunt list," Buttercup adds.

"Yay,"Bubbles adds happily.

"Wow when he said about monsters in this place, he wasn't kidding," Bianca says.

The girls realize it's going to be dangerous for her and think it's best for her to stay here until the monsters are gone.

"Bianca, you stay in the garden and we'll take care of the monsters in town," Blossom informs Bianca.

"Okay," Bianca answers agreeing to say in the garden until they come back.

"Come on girls let's roll," Blossom informs Bubbles and Buttercup. then they fly off to fight the monster.

After sometime of fighting the monsters and there were a lot of them. There were many different kinds of monster, but the girls manage to beat all of them.

"Thank you, Powerpuff girls for defeating all these monster, here are some chopsticks for you. The are made in Japan," The man says happily, handing the girls the chopsticks.

"Thank you," The girls reply happily.

"Now we got more on more item for the list," Blossom says.

"Come on let's get back to the park and find some more things on the list," Buttercup replies.

Just as they are going to make their way back to the part they hear a scream and the girls recognize the scream right away.

"That was Bianca screaming just now," Buttercup says worriedly.

The girls didn't waste any time and fly over to the part to see the giant orange Blowfish monster.

"Oh no," Blossom says worriedly.

"Oh no, it's the Blowfish monster," Bubbles says scaredly.

What scare them more is to see that the monster is holding Bianca on the Fin.

"Bianca!" the girls scream with a shock.

"Girls!" Bianca screams for help.

Then she starts pounding the monster fin, angrily says, "You jerk put me down right now!"

This make the girls really mad at the monster. Buttercup anerley says, "Hey you put her down." Then she flies off to fight the monster and rescue Bianca with Blossom and Bubbles behind her.

After fighting the monster a little bit, the monster let go of Bianca and Buttercup is able to catch her before falling into the pond.

"Got yah," Buttercup says.

"Thanks," Bianca replies with glee for being rescued.

Buttercup put Bianca down at a safe place and says, "Bianca stay here until we get this overgrown balloon under control"

"Alright," Bianca answers deciding to obey Buttercup's orders.

Then Buttercup flies back to fight the monster with her sisters. Bianca can see that the girls are amazing and can't wait to have a good time with them.

"Wow, the girls are amazing," Bianca replies happily.

After pounding the monster in the arms, the stomach, the eyes, and the head, the monster shrinks into a small monster and it shrinks to like a foot tall.

"Well looks like this blowfish is all washed up," Buttercup says.

After Buttercup kicks the monster into the pond, they decide to head to Bianca to see if she is okay.

"Bianca are you okay?" Bubbles asks worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine," Bianca answers letting them know she is in perfect condition.

"Good," Buttercup replies.

"How did this happened?" Blossom asks with concern.

Bianca decides to explain to them what happen. She says, "Well I was looking around to find items for the scavenger hunt until that big blowfish grabbed me."

Then she remember something that she just found, "By the way look what I found?" Then shows them a lantern.

"A lantern!" Blossom says.

"Cool," Buttercup replies.

"Now we have found three more items on our list," Biance informs the girls.

"We getting closer to finishing the game," Blossom says telling the girls.

"But we still have some things to find," Bianca adds.

Then Buttercup happily screams "Come on!"

"Let's go!" Bubbles adds happily.

And so the girls decides to leave the part to find the other items on their list. They are also hoping not to run into anymore trouble with monsters and super villains.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bring it on the Boogie

As they were leaving the Japanese park, everything around the city is getting dark, and some of the stores are closing early.

Everyone around town rushes inside their homes and stores since they believe it's getting dark even though it's very early.

The girls also notice this and they know that it not even the evening yet.

"Hey what's going on?" Blossom asks.

"Why is it so dark?" Bubbles asks worriedly.

"It's shouldn't be dark yet, it's still noon," Bianca replies, while checking her phone.

"And why are all these monsters here," Buttercup asks.

The girls look around to see what happened. Blossom looks up and see something that catches her eye. She informs the girls "Girls look." and points to where she is looking at.

Bianca and the girls look up at the sky and see something that really shock them and it's big.

Bubbles gasps in horror and says, "Someone blocked the sun,"

"With a giant Disco Ball?" Bianca adds questionably.

"A what?" Buttercup says confusedly.

"A disco ball," Bianca repeats that statement.

This is making the girls really curious and wonder about the giant disco ball in the sky and it doesn't look like it's going to be leaving.

Bianca curiously asks, "Where did that come from?"

"It's huge!" Bubbles states surprisingly.

Blossom remember something like this happened before and figure out who is behind this. Blossom informs the girls, "Yeah and I know who put it up there."

Bubbles gets a little nervous figure out who is responsible for this and asks, "You don't mean The Boogie Man don't you?"

"You bet," Blossom replies happily for Bubbles guessing her answer.

"Let's get him," Buttercup says with eagerness and tries to fly away to find him.

But Bianca screams, "Buttercup wait!"

Buttercup hears Bianca and decides to stop in her tracks. When buttercup flies back to the others, Bianca says, "We don't know where he is."

"I know, but we have to find him," Buttercup replies knowing the situation.

"But why would he do this?" Bianca asks.

"Because he likes to dance and his monster friends like it too," Bubbles explains the motive.

"Yeah and what else can go wrong?" Buttercup asks feeling a bit frustrated.

Just then Bianca ses something at is getting her scared. So she screams, "Girls look out!"

The girls look to see monsters are coming right at them. Blossom knows it will be dangerous for Bianca and needs to make sure she is safe.

Blossom turns to her sisters to give them instructions. She says, "Bubbles protect Bianca, Buttercup help me beat these monsters!"

"Roger, Blossom," Bubbles salute.

"You got it," Buttercup says with eagerness to start pounding some monsters.

Bubbles turns to Bianca and grabs her hand saying, "Bianca stay close to me."

"I'll try," Bianca replies.

As Blossom and buttercup are fighting the monsters, Bubbles and Bianca are trying to find cover.

Bianca notice one of the monsters is trying to body slam them and screams, "Bubbles behind you!"

Hearing that Bubbles kick the sludge monster in the face making it fly across the street.

Then Bianca notice a small piece of paper falling out of the moster's hand

"What?" Bianca says questionably. Then she picks up the paper and can see some words on it.

Bubbles comes back to see if Bianca is alright. She worriedly asks, "Bianca are you alright?"

"Yes," Bianca replies calmly.

After this fiasco, Blossom and Buttercup return to Bianca and Bubbles to see they are near an alley and want to make sure they are alright.

"Phew, that was close," Buttercup says feeling tired and glad that she is able to fight.

Blossom turns to Bianca and asks, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Bianca answers feeling a bit tired from running from the monsters.

Then Buttercup notice something in Bianca's hand and asks, "Hey Bianca, what that you got there?"

Bianca turns to Buttercup to answer her question. Bianca says, "One of the monsters dropped this. It seems to be a paper with some words on."

Bianca give the paper to Blossom so she can read it. She opens the paper that's been folded in half. She starts to read, "it says, Bring it on the Boogie."

"But for what?" Buttercup asks confusedly.

"Maybe it's a password for the Boogie man's hideout," Bianca suggests.

Blossom thinks about the password Bianca just found. She think has an idea to where The Boogie Man is at,"I think your right and I just realize where he is."

With that the girls, and Bubbles carries Bianca, flies to where the Boogie Man's hideout is.

When they get there, they can see a Disco room. The Powerpuff Girls think it's suspicious since they remember it's used to be an arcade at the time.

"Wow a Disco room!" Bianca says in amazement,

Buttercup turns to Blossom understanding why they come here. Buttercup says, "Oh I get it. He can't resist being in a place where he can dance all night long."

"Lookie!" Bubbles says pointing to the entrances to the dance hall. When the others turn around, they can see a small monster at the front entrance. The monster is green with light green horns on his head. He is wearing an orange suit with black sunglasses. He seems to be guarding the entrance to make sure trespassers doesn't come in without being invited.

"I'll bet he's making sure no one gets inside without a password," Bianca suggests.

"Right and now we have the password we can get inside without any trouble at all," Blossom informs the girls.

"Halt!" The guard says. Then he says, "You can't come in until you know the password."

The girls look at each agreeing to say the password. They say, "Bring it on the Boogie!"

The guard is surprised that they know the password. Hr surprisingly says, "Aw dang it you know the password, but I got to let you in."

"Thank you," Bubbles says happily.

Then the girls go inside to see a lot of monsters of different shapes and sizes. They know it's going to have a bit of a hard time finding the Boogie Man in this crowd.

Bubbles finds a table to sit down to try and come up with an idea on how to deal with him and his monster friends. Bianca asks, "So how we can tell which one is the Boogie Man?"

"Leave that part to us," Buttercup replies.

Then Bubbles screams, "There he is!"

The girls turn to see the Boogie Man in his disco clothes. Bianca is surprised to see the kind of monster he is.

"Wow! He's like a Disco King or something," Bianca whispers to the girls.

"You can say that again," Buttercup whispers to Bianca.

The turn to see the Boogie Man talking to some of his monster friends and they are having a good time.

One of the monsters says, "Fashionably late again I see and the party can really get started."

"You say it. Now lets…" The Boogie Man replies.

Then Boogie and the monsters scream, "Bring it on the Boogie!"

With that disco music starts to play and all the monsters in the room starts to dance like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh brother," Buttercup says with annoyance.

"I agree," Blossom says agreeing with Buttercup.

Then Buttercup gets up from his seat and says, "Let's get down."

The girls also follow Buttercup and decide to take the Boogie Man out and make him get rid his giant disco ball in order to bring daylight again to Townsville

The girls get on the dance floor to confront the Boogie man. Blossom says,"Okay Boogie Man this is end to your dance party."

"Yeah! This ain't no Disco," Buttercup adds.

Boogie and her friends dancing and the mosuc has stopped as well. They know that the Powerpuff Girls are here to stop the party and defeat them in their plans to make an everlasting night. Boogie Man also notice Bianca with them and wonder who she is. He also thinks it's a good idea to asks them about it

"Well, well, well, it's the Powerpuff Girls crashing my party and it looks like you also brought a guest with them," The Boogie Man says with an evil smile on his face. The girls can see that the Boogie Man is taking an interest to Bianca and Bianca is not feeling happy about this.

"Leave her out of this," Buttercup says angrily

"Hey let me go!" The girls hear Bianca screams and turn to see that two monsters are holding her by the arms. Bianca tries to get the monsters to let go by using her karate moves, but the monsters are too strong for her to fight back.

"What are you doing? Bubbles asks in horror.

"Well I feel like your guest would want to watch us take you Powerpuff Girls down," The Boogie Man answers.

"Let's do this," Buttercup says and narrows her eyes getting ready to fight.

Then all the monster starts to gang up on the Powerpuff Girls. The girls try to fight as much as they can, but they are getting a bit tired from the fight they been doing today.

"All right, I'm tired for being a hostage so now I got to help them," Bianca says in her thought.

Bianca then decides to take these monster out herself. She steps on monsters foot and pretty hard.

"Ow," The monster screams in agony. Bianca then kicks the monster after he let her go.

Then she takes care of the other monster.

"Take this!" Bianca screams and kick the monster in the stomach sending him across the floor.

After freeing herself, she decides to find the girls. Whens he finds them she can see the the girls are still fight them despite being tired from the fight. Bianca knows that the girls need help so she decides to fight the monsters to make it easy on her.

"There's too many of them," Buttercup says tiredly.

"We can't take them all," Bubbles says worriedly.

The girls look to see the snake like monster is just about to body slam the girls, until a horned monster just been thrown at the snake like monster and is thrown to the ground.

The girls turn to see it was Bianca who taken care of the monster. The girls gasp and say, "Bianca!"

Bianca comes to the girls and asks, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're alright," Bubbles answers happily.

"Thanks to you," Blossom says happy.

"Yeah! You saved us and took on those monsters who were holding you hostage," Buttercup adds with excitement.

Yeah! Come Let's Dance!" Bianca screams eager to take these monsters out. The Powerpuff Girls like this idea and decides to fight them.

After a little more time to fight and along with adding a little dance to the fight they defeated Boogie's crew and are in big pain.

The girls then face Boogie and are eager to beat him up too.

"Alright Boogie this is the end of your game. Now go!" Blossom says in anger telling him to leave Townsville along.

Boogie decide that he has enough beating for one day and give up on his plain.

"Fine Fine I'll leave. Here are my dancin shoes, not like I'll be needing it anymore," Boogie Man says a little frustrated for being beaten at his own game. The girls grab the dancin shoes and are glad to beat his and his crew.

After that the Boogie Man and all his monster friends leave to head back to their home after their party's been cancelled.

"Bye bye," Buttercup says with a smirk on her face.

After getting the boots they can see that they have found 4 more items and need 15 items left. The girls are happy that they almost have half of the items on their scavenger hunt and are also getting more curious about the items on their list and wonder it there something else is going on in this game. They also make their leave to find more items on their list and fight more crime.

What the girls didn't know is that someone is secretly watching them. The mysterious figure thinks Bianca is different and decide to come up with an idea to get Bianca in order to use her to his advantage. So he decide to spy on her some more for his chance to bring her to his lair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Scavenging Lost Items

After the dance fiasco, the girls can see that the Disco Hall is actually an arcade and sunlight has return to Townsville.

The girls are glad the things are back to normal, well as normal as Townsville goes.

"Glad it's daylight again," Blossom says happily.

"You said it," Bianca agrees.

"I'm happy to have the sun again," Bubbles says cheerfully.

"Still. Bianca you were awesome back there!" Buttercup screams in excitement.

"You guys were in trouble. I had to do something," Bianca says.

"Well whatever the case is you seem to be pretty good of taking care of yourself, but maybe you should leave the crime fight to us," Blossom exclaims.

"Okay," Bianca says as she nods her head.

Just then Buttercup happily screams, "Look an Arcade!"

"Yeah. After Boogie left, the Disco room is back to being an arcade," Blossom replies.

Then Buttercup says in excitement, "So let's go in and play some games!"

Then Buttercup flies into the arcade leaving the girls behind.

The girls run after her to the arcade. Bubbles screams, "Buttercup wait for us!"

"Yeah! We want to play some video games too!" Bianca adds.

After the girls are in the arcade they notice that Buttercup arms are crossed and have an annoyed yet angry look on her face.

"What wrong?" Bubbles asks curiously.

"Look," Buttercup says with annoyance and pointing to where she is showing the girls. They turn to see the Gang Green Gang next to a pinball machine. The Powerpuff Girls know that they are bad news and are not sure that Bianca should get involve with them at all.

"Aw great, the Gang Green Gang is here," Buttercup says with annoyance.

"Not them again," Blossom replies feeling frustrated. Blossom remember she had to deal with them earlier at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"The Gang Green Gang?" Bianca says questionable.

The girls think it will be a good idea to warn Bianca about them so she wouldn't get involved with them while she's here.

"The Gang Green Gage a group of trouble makers," Blossom explains.

"They're also one of our worst enemies," Butterup adds.

"Yeah. They're bad," Bubbles adds worriedly.

Just as things did become a problem already. The Gang Green Gang starts to hog all the games, cutting in line, and pushing people out of the way.

"All right listen up everyone, this Arcade is our turf now. Unless someone can beem my high score at the pinball game, Get out!" Ace explains.

The girls are not very happy with Ace's attitude and can see them scaring people away from the arcade.

Bianca is not the type of girl to be scared away by a bunch of bullies. So she goes up to them and angrily screams, "Hey! You can't do that!"

The Gang Green Gang look and Bianca and can see she is not scared and it like she is not going to take this down. The girls are shock to see Bianca saying that to them.

Buttercup says with a shock, "Bianca!"

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asks completely shocked.

Bianca isn't paying attention to the girls warnings and she only cares about is teaching the Gang Green Gang a lesson. Ace comes up to her and asks, "Ha! And why not?"

"Listen here Mister. Just because you win a pinball game doesn't mean it's your turf and you and your friends have the right to kick people out," Bianca explains with anger.

Ace can tell that Bianca has some pride. Ace says, "Oh yeah. Think you can do better?"

"I can and I'll wipe the floor with your face," Bianca says with a smirk on her face.

Ace simply smile at her, adjusting his sunglasses and says, "Alright. What's your name?"

"Bianca," Bianca answers.

"Well Bianca I see you accepted my challenge, but you'll never beat my score," Ace replies.

"Yeah I accept your challenge so… get ready to eat your words," Bianca answers agreeing to Ace's challenge.

The girls are still surprised by what they are seeing. They also know that Bianca is challenging Ace in a pinball game. The girls look at each other and says, "Uh oh."

Bianca then comes over to the pinball machine, puts a quarter in the machine, and starts to play.

As Bianca is playing the game and the girls can see that Bianca is very good with this game. The girls also notice Ace giving them a signal for something. The girls is able to tell that Ace and his gang will try to cheat and they did try, but Bianca is too distracted by playing the game that she didn't notice what the Gang Green Gang are doing.

Likely the Powerpuff Girls are able to stop the rest of the gang from doing their nasty trick.

After the game, ianca is happy that she beat Ace's score, but the Gang Green Gang are not to happy about it. They are also to accept defeat for now and decides to leave the arcade.

"You know you're not half bad," Ace complements Bianca gaming skills.

Then Ace hands over Bianca a small yellow trophy and says, "Here this trophy."

"Thank you," Bianca says and takes the trophy from Ace.

But as Ace and his gang starts to leave, Buttercup screams, "Hey Ace!"

Ace looks at Buttercup confusedly and asks, "What?"

Then buttercup pouches Ace in the face. In fact, she punches him so hard that his tooth falls out from his mouth. After Ace is knocked down he and his friends runs as fast as they can before Buttercup has a chance to beat them up.

Then Buttercup angrily screams, "That's what you get for trying to cheat!"

Banca then notice the tooth on the ground and picks it up. The she turns to the girls and says,"Looks like we got tooth."

"Cool one more of team Powerpuff!" Buttercup says proudly.

Then Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup turn to Bianca to congratulate her for her victory against the Gang Green Gang.

"Go Bianca!" Bubbles cheers happily.

"Wow Bianca you were awesome!" Buttercup says with excitement.

"It's nothing I was just playing arcade games," Bianca says feeling a bit modest.

Then Buttercup says with pride, "Whatever! You kick butt!"

After some time waking and collecting more acorns, they find themselves at the museum. Buttercup remember getting some items around here this morning, but might be some more things to look for in their scavenger hunt.

The girls can see the pickle care where the mayor left his speech at. Just then Bubbles see something on the cart so she flies over there to find the speech on top of some pickles.

Bubbles grabs the Mayor's speech and says, "Look there's the Mayor Speech."

"Good Job Bubbles," Bianca replies happily.

Then Bubbles cheerfully says, "And I found more acorn for the squirrel."

The girls are glad that they are helping the mayor and are finding things for the scavenger hunt and other people.

As they are leaving, Bianca notice something on the ground. She says, "Hey guys, look what I found on the ground."

Bianca picks up what she has found and show it to the girls. The girls can see it is a black wallet.

"It looks like a wallet," Blossom clarifies.

"Maybe someone dropped it," Bubbles suggests.

"Well let's go asks someone to see who it's belong to," Buttercup adds sounding a bit annoyed. Mostly because she want to finished this game.

The girls look around and notice a man in a business suit is looking for something. The girls think the wallet belongs to him.

Bianca decides to walk to him to see if the wallet belongs to him. She holds out the wallet and asks, "Excuse me, but is this yours?"

The man turns to see Bianca and the Powerpuff Girls. The man looks to see that Bianca is holding his wallet and she's returning it to him. The man smile and says, "Wow you found my wallet. Where did you find it?"

"It was in front to the museum," Bubbles answers with a smile.

The man simply giggle for a bit and says, "Oh silly me. I must of dropped it after I visited to the museum."

Then the man says, "Thank you for finding my wallet."

"You're welcome," Bianca and the girls reply.

Just then the man hands a newspaper over to Bianca and says, "Here a newspaper if you like."

"Thank you," The girls reply. Then Bianca grabs hold of the newspaper and glad to have another item to add to their list.

The girls decide to to make their way to City Hall to give the Mayor his speech. The girls are glad that the scavenger hunt is a good way to show Bianca Townsville and they explain to her what to do where she in a situation with monsters and super villains.

Just then Buttercup screams to get the girls attention and says, "Hey Bianca look they are giving away backpacks."

The girls turn to see Buttercup at a store and there are some backpacks at the front of the store.

Blossom sees the sign and reads, "Buy one get one free for only 10 dollars."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Buttercup suggests.

"And we can have one to carry our scavenger hunt stuff in," Bubbles adds happily.

"Good idea," Bianca says agreeing to Buttercup's suggestion.

After going to the store, the girls make their way to City Hall. Now they have some backpacks to help them carry the items they have found.

After reaching the Mayor's office, they can see the Mayor and Ms. Bellum doing some paperwork and having a snake.

Blossom takes the speech out of the backpack to give it to the Mayor. Blossom comes over to the Mayor and says, "Here's your speech mayor."

The Mayor looks to see Blossom has his speech. He gets of his chair in excitement and says, "Oh thank you girls for finding my speech."

After that the Mayor puts the speech in his draw and takes out a big key and hands it over to Blossom. The Mayor says, "Here you can use the key to the city."

Buttercup comes over and takes the key from the Mayor. Then Buttercup says, "Thanks Mayor."

"Your welcome,"The Mayor says. The the Mayor takes out a pickle jar and puts it on his desk. The Mayor says, "Do you want more pickles?"

"As much as we like to, but we need to get going," Bubbles replies.

"Okay. See you later," the Mayor replies happily and waves his hand goodbye.

After leaving City Hall:

Bianca and the girls continue on their scavenger hunt and also making sure Townsville is in safe condition from villains and monsters.

Just then Bubbles notice something in the tree and decides to fly up there to have a better look.

"Look I found a kite," Bubbles replies. Then she decides to get the kite from the tree and give it back to it's owner.

"I'm guess someone lost it. Look," Bianca replies. Then shows the girls that the string that attached to the kite has broken off and got separated from its owner.

Just then a small boy walk over to them and notice they have his kite. He comes up to them and happily says, "Wow! I can't believe you found my kite."

Buttercup grabs the kite from Bubbles and hands it over to the boy. Buttercup says," Here you go kid."

"Thank you for finding my kite," The little boys says.

"No problem," Blossom replies.

Then the little boy hands Blossom a paper airplane and says, "Here have this paper airplane."

"Thank you," Bianca replies happily. The takes the paper plane and puts it in her backpack.

After that the boy leaves to take it home in order to fix his kite. The girls are happy that they been doing good things for people from their scavenger hunt. The girls has found 5 items on their list and needs 10 more.

The girls decide to head to another part of town hopefully to find more items on their list. The Powerpuff girls also want to finish the scavenger hunt and make sure Bianca is safe for something bad happen.

As the girls are walking through the city. Bianca starts to have this strange feeling, like she is being watched. When she turns around she can see that no one is around.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup start to notice this and wonder is Bianca is feeling alright.

Bubbles flies over to Bianca and asks, " Bianca are you feeling okay?" in a worried tone.

Bianca turns to Bubbles to answer her question. Bianca sadly answers, "I… I don't know. I'm getting this feeling that someone is watching us."

The girls starts to get a little worried and wonder who can be following them and watching them from a distance.

Buttercup comes up to her and says," Don't worry Bianca. If someone is giving you any trouble, even a stalker, you just give the word and then I'll pound them.

Bianca, Blossom, and Bubbles simply laugh because Buttercup like to have a fight with someone. After that the girls continue their way to find their items on their list.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mojo's Robo Mayhem

After some time of walking around the girls find themselves at Townsville Prison where it looks like there is trouble over there.

"Hey guys look over there," Bubbles replies while pointing towards the prison gates.

The girls can see that the gats is open a little so they decides to see what is going on.

As they are going through the gates, they can see some of the criminals running towards the entrance. They look very eager to get out, but the girls were able to stop them in their tracks.

The girls and Bianca is able to land kicks and punches on their head and stomach, which is enough to make sure they are unconscious.

Bianca turns to the girls and says, "I don't know what's going on, but something tells me we should find out."

"I agree," Blossom replies agreeing to Bianca's deduction.

With that the girls can see some of the police officers are captured by some of the criminals who escaped. The crooks sees the girls and then starts to attack them, but didn't do a good job at it. The girls along with Bianca is able to teach them a lesson they won't forget.

After beating up the criminals they free all the guard and they are very grateful.

One of the guards comes to the girls and says, "Thank you so much for getting us out of that jam."

"It's no problem," Blossom replies happily.

Then Bubbles happily says, "That's what we do."

Bianca then decides to asks one of the guards, "What happened?"

Just then A female guard come over the the girls and answers," Mojo Jojo escaped from prison."

The girls gasps realizing that this is not good at all.

Blossom turns to the girls and says, "I guess now we need to take care of Mojo now."

"And get his cape as well," Bianca adds.

"Agree," Bubbles and Buttercup replies.

Just as they are about to leave the guard takes a harmonica from his picked.

He walks toward the girls and says, "Wait!"

The girls girls stop the see him holding the harmonica and remember that is on their list.

"Here have this harmonica," The guards replies as he hands the harmonica to Blossom.

With that the girls decides to find Mojo Jojo and bring him back to jail. They know exactly where Mojo will be at.

At the park:

The girls and Bianca are next to the moat of Mojo Jojo's secret laboratory, which is really not much of a secret. They also know that Mojo will be expecting them and might try using one of his inventions to stop them.

"You sure Mojo will be here?" Bubbles asks.

"Positive," Blossom says 100% sure that Mojo is at the volcano top observatory.

Blossom realizes that it might be a bit more dangerous for Bianca and doesn't want her getting hurt. Blossom asks remember how she was able to take care of some of the monsters earlier. Blossom turn to Bianca and says, "Bianca you stay here in case Mojo comes out, while me and the girls go inside."

"Sure," Bianca replies agreeing to follow Blossom's orders.

With that the girls fly over to Mojo's lair to stop him from whatever he is doing and to get the cape for their scavenger hunt as well.

When they reach to the top, the girls can see a boomerang on the telescope and decides to get it.

Buttercup grabs and says, "I found a boomerang. Maybe we can trade it or something?"

The girls think it's a good idea, so they put it in the other backpack and decides to go inside to see if he is there.

The girls search for Mojo in his lab, but not have very much luck so far.

Blossom looks in a draw and can see something for their scavenger hunt. Blossom cheerfully says, "I found a baseball!"

Buttercup and Bubbles goes to where Blossom is to get a better look at the ball. Buttercup then recognize the ball and says, "Wait, that's one of our baseballs."

Bubbles looks at the baseball more carefully and realizes Buttercup is right.

"She right," Bubbles says agreeing with Buttercup.

"I thought we lost this," Blossom adds.

Buttercup then remembers they need to find Mojo. Then she angrily proclaims, "Never mind that. Let's find that meddling monkey!"

With that, the girls decide to look for Mojo. when they find him, he is inside of a giant robot and ready to use it to destroy Townsville.

"Not so fast!" Blossom says in anger.

"Mojo!" Buttercup adds with the same expression.

"Jojo!" Bubbles finishes with the same expression.

The bot that Moj is in fact the girls and say , "Hello Powerpuff Girls. I see you are just in time to be destroyed by my Mega Mojo bot. For all you know that this bot is a lot more stronger and powerful than my other robots. And even if you manage to stop it you will have to fight me, but I will win the fight because I am so unstoppable."

Buttercup starts to get annoyed by Mojo's talking that she can't wait to beat him up. Buttercup says, "Aw put a sock in it Mojo."

"Yeah! You big meanie!" Bubbles screams but still smiling.

"Why do you always want to do this the hard way?" Blossom asks seriously and in a rhetorically.

Then Blossom screams, "Let's get him girls!"

Mojo start to launch a lot of rockets, missiles, and lasers at the girls, but they managed to dodge it. Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze one of his arms and Buttercup manages to break it.

Then Mojo activates some of his devices in the room and the girls mage to not get hit by a hair. Then Bubbles use her hyper voice to get Mojo distracted long enough for Buttercup to break the other arm on Mojo's robot.

Just then Mojo activate the rocket on the legs and launches the robots at the girl. Just then, the girls use their laser eyes at the same time, which is enough to destroy the robot. After that Mojo starts to fall after the robot exploded, but Buttercup manages to catch him by the cape.

After the fight, Mojo's robot is destroyed and Buttercup is still holding him by the cape. They are glad they defeat Mojo and are ready to take him back to jail.

"Alright Mojo it's time for you to go back to jail," Blossom says.

"And you won't be needing your cape there,"Bubbles replies.

"So we'll be taking it for now," Buttercup says. Then she snatches the cape and puts it in the backpack that Blossom is carrying.

"Curse you Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo screams in anger. Even though he knows it happens so many times. He is really not happy that the girls are taking his cape.

Meanwhile:

Back at the park, Bianca is still waiting at the spot the girls told her to stay at. Bianca is starting to wonder if the girls are alright and have things under control with Mojo Jojo.

"I wonder if the girls are okay?" Bianca asks herself in thought.

Just then Bianca's cell phone starts to ring. When she looks at her phone, she can see her mom is calling, probably to see how her day is going. Bianca also knows that her mother sometime worries about her when she does something crazy.

Bianca picks up the phone and says, "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie I'm calling to see how are you doing?" Bianca mom asks calmly.

"I'm doing fine. Me and the girls are having a great time and well there is something I kind of did that might be a bit dangerous," Bianca replies then starts to feel a little skeptic about telling her mother about what happened.

Her mother starts to get worried on the phone and asks, "Bianca what happened? Are you okay?"

Bianca calms herself down to explain to mother. Bianca says, "I'm fine mom, but earlier today this disco monster tried to make Townsville into a nightclub and clobber some of his buddies."

Bianca's mother gasps in horror of what her daughter just said. Then she scaredly asks, "What? Darling that's very dangerous. Are alright? Did those monsters hurt you?"

"No, but I used my karate skills on the monster and they're the ones that got hurt. I also beat up some crooks who were trying to escape from prison," Bianca answers calmly letting her mother know she is al right.

Bianca's mother sigh feeling a little better. Then she says, "Oh Bianca, I'm glad those karate classes will come in handy some day, but still you should leave the crime fighting to your cousins and I'm expecting you to have a good time with your uncle, okay."

"Okay," Bianca answer deciding to obey her instructions.

"Bye Bianca, make sure to call me tonight?" Bianca's mother says feeling better.

"Okay. Bye mom," Bianca says happily.

After that Bianca hangs up the phone and puts it inside her purse.

Bianca then tells herself, "What's she so worried about? I was able to take care of myself a lot even though I get carried away sometimes."

After that, Bianca is starting to get very worried about the girls. Worried for her cousins, Bianca decides to go inside Mojo's lair to see if they need help, but then she remember she promised Blossom to wait here just in case. Bianca knows she needs to stay here, but her worried urge her long enough to go after them to see if they are alright.

Before she can get a chance to leave the spot a strange cloud of red smoke starts to appear and cover her up.

"What… what is this?" Bianca asks herself with a shock.

The smoke has successfully cover her up and in the smoke Bianca starts to breath in the smoke a little and starts to couch. She use her arms to over herself and hope to cover her mouth so the she can't breath into it anymore, but it didn't seem to work.

"Where did all this red smoke coming from?" Bianca asks herself.

Then Bianca starts to notice that she is starting to get very tired. Then Bianca starts to get very dizzy and drops her purse on the ground. Before she knows it Bianca collapses and falls into a deep sleep. Before she can reach the crown a mysterious figure that is in the fog manage to catch her. The figure simply smile at her for he has successfully get what he need to do. Then he disappears into the smoke taking Bianca with him. The only things that are left is her purse and the backpack she was carrying with all the scavenger hunt items.

At the entrance of the laboratory on top of the volcano:

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, are exiting Mojo's lair and has his cape for the the scavenger hunt. They also know that Mojo won't be causing any trouble anytime soon, after they send him back to jail of course.

"And now we got Mojo's cape," Blossom clarifies with a smile.

"More items for the Powerpuffs!" Bubbles says cheerfully.

"Yeah we're on a roll!" Buttercup says in excitement. Then Buttercup turns to Blossom and asks, "What's next on the list?"

Blossom looks at the list and answers, "Next we need to get is… Him's belt."

Bubbles and Buttercup are shocked to hear what Blossom said and are wondering if this is an error or not.

Buttercup looks at Blossom with a confused look on her face and asks, "Him! Are you sure Blossom?"

"Yeah. He's mean," Bubbles says nervously.

"And evil too," Buttercup adds.

"Yes. It says so on the list," Blossom says showing her sisters the list.

Buttercup takes the list from Blossom to have a look at it. Buttercup then turns to Bubbles and says, "She right, Bubbles,"

Bubbles starts to get worried and suggests "I don't think we should get Bianca involved in this one."

"I agree," Blossom says.

Then Bubbles decides to fly back down where Bianca is to see if she is alright, but they are going to be in for a shock. Blossom and Buttercup are discussing about Bianca's well being with this case.

"Maybe we can drop her off at our house with the professor?" Buttercup suggests.

"Yeah. She'll understand once we tell her," Blossom says agreeing to the idea.

After that, Blossom and Buttercup follow Bubbles to where Bianca is at

But then Bubbles asks from a far distance, "Um guys where is Bianca, anyway?"

Blossom and buttercup turn around and decides to fly down to see what is Bubbles talking about. They believe that Bianca is still where they left her, but when fly down to the ground they discover that Bianca is gone.

"She's gone," Blossom says scaredly.

"Where did she go?" Buttercup asks completely freaked out.

"She couldn't have gone far," Bubbles says searching around for Bianca.

"Yeah the backpack with our scavenger hunt items are here," Buttercup says holding Bianca's backpack.

"And her purse," Blossom adds holding Bianca's purse.

Bubbles is trying to see if anyone may have seen Bianca earlier. Then Bubbles notice the squirrel they met before.

Bubbles turns to the others and says, "Hey guys I see someone who can help."

Blossom and Buttercup turns to see a squirrel on a tree near where Bianca was at before she disappeared.

"Bubbles, why would a squirrel know where Bianca is?" Buttercup asks with annoyance.

"Because it's the same squirrely from this morning and he knows what Bianca looks like so he may have seen her today," Bubbles explains.

"She does have a point Buttercup," Blossom replies agreeing to Bubbles idea.

"Beside we need to give him the acorns we promised," Bubbles adds happily.

Buttercup isn't the type to give up very easy, but since they did promise to help the squirrel and he maybe the only lead to find Bianca. Buttercup sighs and says, "Alright."

After that conversation is done, the girls fly over to the tree to see if the squirrel have seen Bianca might know which way she went.

"Hello little squirrel," Bubbles says waving her arm to the squirrel

The squirrel sees Bubble and decides to climb down the tree to say hello.

"Here mister squirrel here all the acorns you need," Bubbles says happily giving the acorns to the squirrel and puts it in his tree.

The squirrel talks in squirrel language saying thank you. Then the squirrel goes in it tree hole to give Bubbles something. The squirrel comes back with a shiny bottle cap.

"Thank you for the bottle cap," Bubbles says happily. The Bubbles takes the bottle and puts it in the backpack.

Blossom and Buttercup are glad that they have another item for their game, but they still need to figure out where Bianca is.

"Bubbles see if he knows where's Bianca went?" Blossom asks Bubbles to asks the squirrel to he if he knows where Bianca is.

Bubbles starts to talk to the squirrel and vis versa in squirrel language. After a few minute of talking, Bubbles turns to head with a sad look on her face. Blossom and Buttercup knows that is not a good sign.

Bubbles explains, "The squirrel said he remember seeing her but turned his back for a minute then she was gone."

"Aw man. That means we don't have any leads," Buttercup replies feeling very frustrated by this predicament.

"I know, but he have to find her," Blossom proclaims.

"I hope she's okay?" Bubbles asks in worries.

After that the girls decide to fly around the city to find Bianca and figure out where she is. The girls are glad they found 4 item and needs needs 6 more, but right now they need to find Bianca and hope she is okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Searching For Bianca

The Girls decide to search all over the city for Bianca while they look for items on their scavenger hunt. They first decide to check the park to see if she just gone to a different part of the park.

The girls meet a classmate, a boy named Jordan. The girls can tell that he is looking for something and decide to asks if he needs some help and hoping if they seen Bianca earlier.

Buttercup screams, "Hey Jordan!"

Jordan turns to see the Powerpuff Girls in the air. He waves his hand and says, "Hi girls."

"Hi Jordan, do you need any help?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my boomerang. I was playing with it and out I can't find it and that was my favorite," Jordan explains feeling sad for losing his favorite toy.

Blossom then brings out the boomerang from her backpack and asks, "You mean this boomerang?"

Jordan sees the boomerang and makes a big smile on his face and says in excitement, "Wow! You found my boomerang! Thank you Powerpuff Girls!"

"No problem," Buttercup says with pride.

After that, Jordan takes a card from his pocket and pass it to the girls saying, "Here I like you to have my extra football card."

"Thank you Jordan," Bubbles says happily. Then she takes the card from Jordan and puts it in the backpack they are using for their scavenger hunt.

Just then, Blossom remembers that they need to ask him about Bianca's whereabouts. Blossom asks," Hey Jordan do you seen Bianca today?"

"Your cousin?" Jordan asks questionably.

The girls nod their head, which means yes. Then Jordan starts to think about the girls' question and then he remember something, something that will give them a lead.

Jordan says, "I did remember seeing your cousin, but…"

"But what?" Bubbles asks curiously.

"But then I notice this strange red smoke that was starting to cover her up. I didn't think it was important and then I'd continue looking for my boomerang, but when I look to where Bianca was, she was gone," Jordan explains.

"Oh!" The girls say sadly.

"Sorry girls," Jordan replies sadly.

"It's okay Jordan, we're just worried about Bianca," Blossom says worriedly.

"Blossom, do you think Bianca is at the house?" Blossom asks suggesting that option.

"If she did then she would have told us, or let a note somewhere," Blossom says.

"And Bianca wouldn't let her purse here," Bubbles adds.

"But it wouldn't hurt to check," Buttercup replies feeling annoyed.

"I guess you're right," Bubbles replies thinking it might be a good idea.

"Alright girls. Let's go!" Blossom instructs the girls.

After that conversation, they decide to fly back to their neighborhood to look to see if Bianca is around. As they are flying through the city they come across a construction helmet and think someone at one of the construction site may have lost this and decides to return it to his or her owner.

When they get to one of the construction site they can see that someone is missing the helmet to wear on his head. They believe that who the hat belongs to.

They fly down and tell the man that they found his helmet and they can see that the construction look rather busy today.

The man is happy and says, "Thank you for finding my helmet."

Then he takes his helmet and puts it on his head. Then he takes a pair of safety goggles from his pocket and hands it over to the girls.

The construction worker says,"Maybe these safety goggles will be of any use."

After that they decide to look around the streets and at their school. As they are looking for Bianca they notice a woman waving at them wanting them to stop. They can tell this woman is Timmy's mother and she is holding his lunch box.

The girls stop at Timmy's house to see if she needs any help.

Bubbles asks, "Hi Timmy's mom, do you need any help?"

"Yes, my son Timmy forgot his lunch and do you mind if you can take it to him?" Timmy's mom explains.

The girls simply nods her head accepting that request. Blossom takes his lunch box and says, "We'll make sure to bring his lunch to him."

"Thank you," Timmy mom says with a smile on her face.

With that the girls decide to see of Ms. Kean or any of their friends have seen her today. When they get to the school, they can see that some of their students are in the classroom and doing their personal thing.

The girls see June on the take and know it's a good time to give her back her notebook that she losted.

Blossom takes the notebook out of the backpack to give it back to June.

Hey June look what we found," Blossom says to June.

June turn to see Blossom holding her notebook and she is very happy to see it again

"Thank you for finding my note book," June says with a smile on her face.

After Blossom hands June back her notebook, June takes a drawing of a field of flowers with a hill behind it.

June hands the picture to Blossom and says, "Here I like to give you this picture I drew."

"No problem," Buttercup says.

Bubbles then see Timmy and decides to give him his lunch box. Bubbles hands Timmy his lunch box and he is very happy to get it back.

"Thank you for bringing my lunch," Timmy says with glee.

"No problem," Bubbles replies with a smile.

Timmy then opens his lunch box and takes an apple from it. He hands bubbles the apple and asks, "Here, would you like an apple?"

"Thanks," Bubbles replies happily

Buttercup brings out the football card from the backpack and flies towards Mitch. When she gets to him.

Buttercup says, "Hey Mitch, We found a football card."

After that Buttercup asks, "Would you like to trade?"

"Sure here's a baseball card," Mitch says. Then he takes the football card and give Buttercup the baseball card.

"A baseball card just what we need," buttercup says with a smile.

Then buttercup says, "Thanks Mitch."

"You're welcome," Mitch says.

"Hey Ms. Keane would you like an apple,"

"Oh thank you girls and here have these crayons,"

"Ms. Keane did you Binaca today?"

"Well, I haven't seen her since this morning. Did something happened?"Ms. Keane answers Blossom questions curiously.

"Bianca's gone!" Bubbles scaredly says.

"Gone! What do you mean she's gone," Ms. Keane shockley asks.

"She disappeared Ms. Keane and we're trying to find her," Buttercup explains worriedly.

"Oh my!" Ms. Kean says surprisingly.

Then Ms. Kean says, "Well, I guess I can keep an eye out for her and let her know you're looking for her."

"Thank you Ms. Keane," Bubbles says feeling a bit better now.

With that the girls starts to make their way to their house. They make it to their house and can see one of their friend from across the street from their house. The girl name is Misty and she is outside playing with her toys and has a rock with a ribbon on it.

Blossom decides to go over to Misty to see how she is doing.

Misty notices Blossom and says, "Hi Blossom."

"Hi Misty," Blossom says.

Then Blossom asks, "Misty, have you seen a 16 year old girl with brown hair, hazelnut eyes and a her hairs in a braid.

Misty shakes her head and say," No."

Blossom starts to feel sad that Misty hasn't seen Bianca either. Bubbles and Buttercup comes over to them to see if things are doing okay.

Misty then notice the box of crayons Bubbles is holding and says, "Those are nice crayons. I'll trade the box of crayons for my pet rock."

"Sure," Blossom says.

After that discussion, Blossom and Misty trade eachother the box of crayons and the rock.

Misty says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blossom says. Then she puts the rock in the backpack and decides to head back to the house with her sisters.

When they got inside the house:

They feel worried because they promised to keep Bianca safe and they failed.

Bubbles notices a potted plant and says, "Look we needed a potted plant for the scavenger hunt."

Bubbles and Buttercup are glad that they found something else for their scavenger hunt, but decide to leave it here so they won't lose it and it won't fit in the backpack with breaking,

The girls are happy that they found 4 items and need to find 2 more for their scavenger hunt, but they look all over town and they couldn't find Bianca anywhere. They start to feel ashamed that Bianca is gone and they don't know where she is.

Just then the Professor comes of the living room from the lab to greet his daughters and says, "Hi girls."

"Hi Professor," the girls say sadly.

Blossom starts to get more worried and asks, "Professor did you see Bianca today?"

"No I haven't. I thought she was with you?" The Professor says sounding a bit confused.

"Aw man," Buttercup says annoyed finding out that Bianca is not with the Professor either.

"That's the problem Bianca is gone. She vanished. She's not at the bottom of the volcano anymore!" Blossom says sounding very upset.

"What do you mean?" The Professor asks completely worried of what he is hearing.

"We were going to get Mojo from his lab and I asked Bianca to stay outside in case Mojo got away, but when we got back she was gone," Blossom explains worriedly.

"All that's left is the backpack she bought for our scavenger hunt," Bubbles adds sadly while holding the backpack Bianca was carrying.

"And her purse," Buttercup adds holding her purse.

"Oh no!" The Professor says with a shock.

"I know," Blossom says feeling ashamed.

"We're sorry Professor," Bubbles replies sadly.

"I know you didn't mean any of this to happen," The Professor says trying to calm the girls down.

The Professor starts to think about on how Bianca could disappear and with out her bag. The Professor scratches his chin and says, "But the strange thing is that Bianca usually isn't the type to wonder off somewhere."

"That's why we think someone may have taken her!" Buttercup says completely freaking out.

The Professor doesn't like seeing her girls looking upset about what happened.

"Did you asked anyone at the park?" The Professor asks in concern.

"The squirrel said he saw Bianca, but turned for a second and she was gone," Bubbles answers sadly.

"Then Jordan told us that some strange red smoke covered Bianca up," Bubblecup adds.

The Professor takes in the girl's story and thinks it is rather strange. Nobody can disappear without a reason and without anyone noticing.

The Professor questionably says, "That is strange?"

"It's like she's disappeared into thin air or something," Buttercup adds completely upset.

"Yeah, like magic," Bubbles adds waving her hands in the air with worries.

"That's a dumb idea," Buttercup protest that statement with annoyance.

Blossom starts to think about what could have happened to Bianca. All they know is that someone could have took Bianca, but from what happened all Jorden saw was that red smoke and somehow Binaca disappeared.

As things are starting to get hopeless, Blossom eyes widen and finally think of something that will lead them to Bianca. Blossom says surprisingly, "Wait a minute!"

Bubbles, Buttercup and "What is it Blossom?"

Blossom looks very nervous about something and asks, "Jordan said that red smoke was covering Bianca up and then she just disappeared, right?"

"Yes, that what Jordan said," Bubbles says repeating that discussion.

Blossom is sure that what Jordan saw and remember that Bianca wouldn't just disappear without someone doing something.

Blossom eyes widen her yes and horrorly says, "Oh no!"

Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor knows when she makes that kind of face it can only means bad news and thinking it relates to Bianca will be even worse.

"What is it?" Bubbles asks with concern.

"What's wrong leader girl?" Buttercup asks worriedly.

"I know who took Bianca and we need to get her back, fast!" Blossom says an angry and frantic state.

Blossom starts to fly as fast as her little body can carry her. Bubbles and Buttercup says goodbye to the professor and fly after Blossom.

They both manage to catch up to Blossom and know that she is heading to the villain responsible for Bianca's disappearance.

"Blossom, where are we going?" Bubbles asks curiously.

"Yeah. If you know where Bianca is then tell us," Buttercup asks feeling impatient.

Blossom looks at her sisters with a serious look on their faces and says, "Girls I like to tell you, but right now we need to get to Bianca before he does something to her."

Buttercup and Bubbles look at Blossom with confused look on their faces and are not understanding what is going on right now.

Bubbles questionably asks, "Blossom, we're kind of confused of who you are referring to."

Blossom decides to stop the other to tell them who she believes could have taken Bianca without anyone noticing.

Blossom looks at her sister seriously and says, "Girls, red smoke, who do think that reminds you of."

Bubbles and buttercup starts to think about that statement. They try to remember about the red smoke that Jordan saw. Just then their eyes widen and realize who took binaca and knows that this could be trouble not just for them but especially for Bianca

Buttercup is very shocked by this and nervously says. "Wait you… you don't mean…."

"That's exactly my point," Blossom says seriously

"We got to get to Bianca before he does something terrible to her! Bubbles replies completely freaking out.

Blossom starts to get very serious and says, "Right. Let's go!"

With that the girls start to fly to where Bianca is as, they realize who have taken her and they didn't like that conclusion at all. One thing they do know Bianca is in terrible danger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bianca's Troublesome Encounter

Bianca opens her eyes, she feels very dizzy from falling asleep earlier. When she sits up she feels that the top of her head is hurting.

"Ow… my head hurts," Bianca says a bit quietly while rubbing her head with her hand.

When she takes a better look of her surroundings, she can see that she is not in Townsville Park anymore. In fact, she can see that this place she is in is completely red and pink. She starts to get scared and says, "What happened? Where am I?"

Just then, Bianca starts to notice that someone is watching her. She looks around and can see that no one is around and starts to get very nervous about this.

"Hello!" Bianca calls out.

She keeps looking at her surrounding and starts to get scared. Then Bianca calls out and asks, "Is someone here?!"

As she thinks she is completely alone, a high pitch voice says, "Hello."

Bianca hears the voice and starts to look around the area to see where the voice is coming from, but no luck. Bianca can tell that she tell that the voice maybe be high pitch, but she believes that whoever is in here might be able to help her find her out of this creepy dimension.

Then the voice calls out again and calmly says, "Oh don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I… I just want some help. I don't want any trouble," Bianca says feeling a little nervous, but is trying to be polite.

"Oh no, there's no trouble at all," The voice says.

Bianca decides to walk around to see if she can find the source of the voice and it's not very easy. To Bianca, it looks like she is in some kind of creepy dimension or something. All she knows that someone is here with her and she can't tell where the voice coming from and where that person is.

Then the voice says, "Still, it's so nice to have someone over for a visit once in awhile."

Bianca is still trying to be on her guard as she trying to find out where the voice is coming from.

Then Bianca calmly says, "That's nice in all, but I need to get back to my cousins. They might be worried about me when they discover I'm gone."

The voice then calmly says, "Oh, I'm sure they'll show up soon enough. In the meantime, I like to get to know you better since you are related to the Powerpuff Girls."

Bianca looks all over the place and after exploring the place a little, she find out where the voice is coming from and she is surprised to see where the voice coming from. The one who is just floating up there wearing a red dress with pink frills and a color, along with black thigh boots, and a black belt and a buckle. What really scare her is that he being is skin is read and has red claws.

Sakura calmly asks, "Who are you?"

The villain smiles and answers, "Him."

Bianca is kind of shocked to meet this villain. This villain is very different than any villain she has encountered since she arrived at Townsville, but one thing Bianca knows is that this one spells bad news for her and she means big trouble. Bianca realize that she needs to get out of where she is before Him tries something.

Bianca starts to take a few steps back as she nervously says, "Him huh. I'm sure you have some interesting things to talk about, but I need to get back to my cousins."

The next thing she knows it, she bumps into something or someone. She turns around to see Him sanding right behind her. She gets spook and takes a few step back. She is also confused that he is standing somewhere else a few minutes ago.

Him says, "Oh, I think you could spare a little time."

Bianca thinks to herself in her thoughts, "Why is he so eager for me to stay and that strange look in his eyes?"

"He's up to something and I think I'm a part of it," Bianca says in her thoughts with a suspicious look on her face.

Bianca can tell that he has something on his sleeve or claws for that matter. Bianca knows that she needs to be calm about this situation. She thinks it will be a good time to leave and right now.

Bianca calmly says, "Yeah… no. I really need to get going. The girls must be very worried about me. See you later."

With that, Bianca decides to simply walk away to find away out of wherever she is. Before she has a chance to go anywhere, she suddenly feels a sharp pain coming from her wrist. She turns around to see that her right wrist is caught in Him's claw. Bianca can now see he is not going to take no for an answer. She tries to pull her arm away as hard as she can, but Him's grip on her is too tight to break free.

"Sorry, but you don't really have much of a choice," Him replies.

Bianca turns to pull harder as she angrily says, "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so. You see I needed for a little favor," Him replies.

"Favor? What favor," Bianca asks.

"Oh I'm not going to spoil it, but it would be best if you stay until the Powerpuff Girls come. After all, I took a little time of bringing you here," Him answers.

Bianca is really starting to get upset with this guys right now. She is wonder why this guy want her to stay. Just then, she remember that she wakes up here after she passes out. She also remembers about her being covered in red smoke and ends up being hold by someone in the fog. After what Him is saying, she realized who brings her to this place in the first place.

"You brought me here." Bianca replies with a shock.

Him simply nods his head and says, Yes. And I think it would be good for you not to try and fight back until the girls get here. Hmm."

Bianca is now starting to get worried about this. He's not the only one he brings here here, but his plans has something to do with the girls as well.

Just then, Bianca angrily says, "I don't think so!"

With that, Bianca swings her left leg as she screams, "Let go of me!"

But Him is too fast for her and move out of the way. Right now, Him is in the air while Bianca is still on the growd. Bianca isn't going to like this villain push her around like that, but she doesn't know how powerful and evil Him really is.

Bianca can see Him in the air and can see his is planning on doing something.

Him says, "Ooh! That wasn't too bright."

He then open one of his claws and it starts to make a strange glow from it. Bianca isn't like it one bit and can see he's about to attack her.

Him's tvoice chance as he says, "Let's see you try this."

Him unleashes an energy ball close to where Bianca is and the blast causes her to be push back. Thanks to Bianca's reflexes, she is able to land back on her feed. Now she knows, she has to fight back if she has hope of getting away from this villain.

Him asks with sarcasm, "Now, are you ready to be a good girl?"

"Make me!" Bianca screams in protest.

Him simply laughs and says, "I'm glad you ask."

He then uses his power to make black tentacles come out of the ground. Bianca realize that she is surrounded and the tentacles are going right at her. Because of her karate skills, she is able to get away from the tentacles, but it isn't easy for her. Him is kind of impressed that Bianca is able to fight back for a normal girl. But he needs her to hold still and stop acting stubborn.

After the fight, Bianca says, "You have to do better than that."

Him simply make a smirk on his face and says, "That was only a distraction. Look behind you."

Bianca looks behind her to see what he's talking about. Before she can react, a black tentacle ties her right wrist. Then more of the tentacles wrap around her other wrist, her ankles, her stomach and, her neck. Bianca realize that she is trapped and there is no hope of escaping.

Him lands on the ground a few feet away from Bianca who is now tied up.

He says, "Now, about the favor I was asking."

"Save your breath. Like I'm going to help you with anything," Bianca angrily says in protest.

Him can see that the girl isn't going to cooperate, at least not in her own free will. He knows it will be the only way to get her to stop fighting. Bianca tries to get away, but she doesn't have the strength.

Him sighs and says, "You sure have a bit of an attitude."

Him starts to walk towards her and gets ready for he about to do. Bianca tries to get away and keep struggling from being tied up.

When Him is close to Bianca, he use on of his claws to get a hold on Bianca's face she she can look at him.

He simply smile and says, "Let's see how long it will last?"

Bianca is kind of confused in what this villain is saying. Just then, she starts to notice that his eyes are starting to glow bright green and for some strange reason she can't seem to look away. At that moment, Bianca starts to feel very tired and dizzy like she's being hypnotized. After a few moments, Bianca passes out in no time.

Him smiles seeing that his trick works. He lets go of Bianca's face and let her bend over. He knows that the girls will be here to find her and he needs to make sure she is… prepared for his favor.

He starts to walks away as he says, "Sleep tight."

With that, Him walks away leaving Bianca's unconscious body behind. He has some kind of evil plain going on and it looks like Bianca is forced to be part of it.

Sorry viewers for taking so long on this chapter, having trouble putting this one together and have other fan fictions to do. I'll make sure the next one isn't taking too long.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bianca Attacks

Back in Townsville, the girls are in hot pursuit to where their cousin is at, but what scare them is that they know who she's with at this very moment. The girls know that they need to find her, quickly. As they fly through the schy, they try to figure out where Bianca is but so far no luck

"We gotta hurry!" Blossom informs.

"But Blossom, what does Him want with Bianca," Bubbles asks in a worry tone.

"Nothing good. That's for sure." Blossom answers looking serious.

Buttercup angrily says,"Who care! We need to find her so I can pound him."

Blossom sighs and says, "Oh buttercup, you're always hit first and ask later."

The girls continue searching for their cousin, but they don't seem to have any luck. Just then the girls notice a strange red light right in front of them.

The girls surprisingly says, "What the..."

Before they can see what it it, the light shines bright and teleport the girls into the light. The next thing the girls see is that they're in a strange and scary place that is red. The girls can see that they're not in Townsville and the way to get out is still there.

"What is this place?" Blossom asks.

"This place is creepy," Bubbles shutters.

Blossom looks around and somehow this place is so familiar to her

Blossom turns to the girls and says, "I have this feeling that we will find Him here."

"And if we find Him we're sure to find Bianca too," Buttercup adds.

"Right," Blossom says.

Then Blossom informs, "Let's go."

With that, The Powerpuff Girls start to search for Bianca, but they need to be careful since they know Him will be around somewhere. After sometime, it feels like they been in this spooky dimension for a while, but haven't come across anyone.

"Where is she?" Buttercup asks sounding frustrated.

"We need to keep looking," Blossom replies.

Just as they are searching, Bubbles notice something on the ground. At that very moment, Bubbles can tell that is Bianca over there, lying on the ground unconscious.

Bubbles surprisingly says, "There she is!"

Blossom and Buttercup look to where Bubbles is seeing and can tell that is Bianca down there. With that, they fly down to see where Bianca is to see if she's okay. When they reach her, they can see that she is lying on the ground unconscious and doesn't seem to be moving.

"Is she okay?" Bubbles asks looking worried.

Blossom observe Bianca to see if there's any bruises or other damages. After examining her, she can see that Bianca seem to be alright. She has no damages on her and seems to be breathing fine.

Blossom says, "She seems to be fine."

Just then Bianca starts to wake up and starts to get up. For some reason the girls notice that Bianca's eyes are still closed for some reason. Either way, the girls are glad that Bianca is alright and they can get out of here.

"Oh we glad that you're alright," Bubbles says happily.

Then Buttercup says, "Come on, let's get out of here before…"

Before Buttercup can say anything else, Buttercup ends up getting kicked on the back, sending Buttercup flying.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles scream with a shock.

Buttercup is able to land on feet a few feet away from them. Buttercup looks to where the source of the attack is and is shocked to see that it's Bianca who just attack her. Blossom and Bubbles are shocked to see that Bianca kicks Buttercup without any reason.

Buttercup angrily ask, "Why you did that for?!"

Bubbles and Blossom turn to Bianca and hoping to know an explanation for her sudden actions.

Bubbles says with confusion, "Bianca?"

The girls face their cousin in hoping to get a response out of her. Just then, Bianca opens her eyes that is now a crimson red color and start to attack the girls.

"Woah!" The girls surprisingly syaa.

Before Bianca can kick them, the girls flies away really fast. The bianca starts to attack the girls and she looks really angry too. The girls have no idea what is going on with her and needs to get her to stop.

"What's gotten into her her?!" Buttercup asks freaking out.

"Bianca stop!" Bubbles screams.

"It's us!" Blossom replies.

The try to dodge her from Bianca's punches and kicks, but she seems to be fast. The girls have no idea what to do about it. They can't let her hit them, but they don't want to hurt her either.

Blossom informs, "Try not to hit her."

"No promises, but we'll try," Buttercup replies.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, is able to continues dodging some on her kicks and punches, but they are unable to dodge them for long. Buttercup knows she can't hurt him but it seems that Bianca isn't going to stop.

Buttercup has enough of this and angrily screams, "Alright, that does it!"

At that very moment, Buttercup just flies out and kick Bianca in the back. Bianca feels the kick and almost punch Buttercup in the face. Blossom and Bubbles are shock to see Buttercup attacked Bianca like that and more surprised that Bianca almost hit Buttercup.

Buttercup jumps away just in time. She is still trying to figure out a way to snap Bianca out of it and knows what's going on with her. Blossom and Bubbles flies to Buttercup to see what's going on and ask why she kicked Bianca like that.

Blossom shockley asks, "Buttercup, what are you doing?!"

"I'm fighting her, what else!" Buttercup angrily answers.

"But we can't hurt her," Bubbles says looking concerned.

"That's not Bianca," Buttercup declares.

Bubbles questionably says,"Huh!"

Buttercup turns to Bubbles and says, "That isn't our cousin. Him is controlling her somehow."

"She right Bubbles, this isn't Bianca at all," Blossom adds can see the glowing red eyes.

"That's right. Our cousin would never want to hurt us," Buttercup clarifies.

Then Blossom says, "We need to snap her out of it."

"And fighting her is the only way," Buttercup replies.

The can still see that Bianca is still ready to fight. Looks like the girls need to fight in and see if they can find a way to snap out of the control she's in. The girls and Bianca start to fight each other. They can see that Bianca is a good fighter, and it's not so easy to dodge her attacks for very long.

Bianca kick Bubbles in the face and Bubbles screams, "Ow!"

Blossom dodges her punch and screams, "Woah!"

The girls is able to dodge her, but gets far from her so they can come up with a plan to get her to stop fighting.

"She really good," Buttercup replies.

"I know," Blossom says looking tired,

Then Buttercup says while rubbing her head, "That explains how she's a regional karate champion."

"But, how are we going to get her to stop?" Bubbles asks.

The girls try to think of a plan to get Bianca to stop attacking and get her back to normal.

Just then Blossom has an idea and happily screams, "I got it!"

Bubbles and Buttercup turns to Blossom to hear her idea.

Blossom informs the girls, "Girls time for operation: One, two, Achoo."

Bubbles and Buttercup nod their heads at that strategy and thinks it will be a good idea. Even though it might give Bianca a bit of a freeze there. At the signal the girls decided that it's time to put Bianca on ice.

Bubbles kicks Bianca as she says, "One."

Then Buttercup punches Bianca as she says, "Two."

Then blossom takes a deep breath and laughs her ice breath as she screams, "Achoo!"

Blossom blows her ice breath that covers Bianca. When the ice breath is clear, Bianca is frozen inside the ice. The girls are glad that is able to get Bianca to stop pounding the.

Blossom says, "Well that got her to stop."

"Let her out of that ice block and see if she's okay," Bubbles replies.

"You got it," Buttercup says.

With that, Buttercup hit the ice block so hard, that it shatters into pieces. Bianca halls into the ground after being turned into a popsicle.

"Bianca," Blossom calmly replies.

Bianca opens her eyes and her eyes has been changed from red to her hazelnut color eyes.

When she regains consciousness, she feels a bit dizzy and asks, "Wha-what happened?"

She then starts to shiver and asks, "Why does it feel so cold in here?"

"Bianca's back to normal!" Bubbles cheers happily and hugs Bianca.

Blossom comes floats to her and asks, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Buttercup asks.

Bianca rubs her head as she try to remember what happened but it seems that she just blacked out somehow.

Bianca tiredly says, "The last thing I remember what being caught by this guy. The next thing I knew everything went blank."

The girls know that this will be coming and can tell that she already see em before they are able to reach her.

Butterup suspiciously asks, "This guys, he wouldn't happen to have claws?"

"Yes," Bianca replies while nodding her head.

Baica starts to hold her head with her hands and says, "My head hurts."

"We're sorry Bianca, but we had to fight you… and freeze you," Blossom nervously explains.

Bianca looks at the girls confused when Blossom mention that she has a fight with the girls. Bianca is more confused because she doesn't remember fighting them at all.

Bianca confusedly asks, "Fight me? How did that happened?"

"It's because of Him," Buttercup answers.

"Who? Him?" Bianca replies a bit confused and feels she can't remember much.

"Him's that big evil meanie who brought you here," Bubbles explains.

"He put you under his control so you were ordered to attack us," Blossom adds.

"Gotta admit, you've put up a good fight," Buttercup replies with a smug on her face.

"I guess so," Bianca replies.

The girls are glad that Bianca is alright after what has happen. She thinks it will be best to get Bianca back home before something else goes wrong.

Blossom says, "Come on girls, we need to get Bianca out of here and back to the house."

"But we still need his belt for our scavenger hunt," Bianca replies.

Bianca tries to get up, but for some reason she seems to be very worn out and seems bruised from the fight. The girls suspect that having her mind control and fighting so hard must have used a lot of her strength for some reason.

Blossom help Bianca stand up as she says, "Don't worry, Buttercup and I will take care of Him while Bubbles get out out of here and meet us back at the house."

Bianca nods her head and says, "Okay,"

"Sure," Bubbles replies happily.

"By the way, where is that jerk anyway?" Buttercup looking so serious.

Bianca, Bubbles, and Blossom can see that Buttercup wants to pound em. On that point, she's not the type of girl who will back down when it comes to a fight and super villains.

Bianca turns to Blossom and Bubbles and says, "Let's just get out of here before he makes an appearance."

"I agree," Blossom says.

But before they can drag Buttercup out of this strange place, A familiar voice says, "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that."

The girls and Bianca recognize the voice and know it means trouble for them. They turn to where the voice is coming from and see Him on the other side of the crater they are on.

The girls shockley says, "Him!"

The girls can see that him is simply just standing there with a grin on his face. The girls know they need to be careful and with Bianca is here too. They also figure that Bianca is so worn out from earlier that she might have trouble defending herself.

Him says, "Well, I thought you never arrived."

Buttercup angrily says, "Cut the formalities, why did you do that to Bianca?"

"What's wrong with introducing myself to her?" Him replies.

"Oh yeah, having her brainwashed and attacking us is a good introduction," Blossom replies with annoyance.

"But she is simply doing a small favor for me," Him says with a grin.

"Some favor," Bianca mutters to herself.

Buttercup isn't going to take this anymore. She is going to get ready to pummel him into bits.

She angrily says, "Why you!"

Buttercup decides to fly straight to em and going to really going to pound em.

Bianca grabs Buttercup by the food and scaredly screams, "Buttercup calm down!"

"Let go of me! I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face!" Buttercup angrily says while struggling from Bianca's grip.

"Forget Him, let's just get out of here," Bianca replies.

"No way Bianca! He is so going to get it this time!" Buttercup screams.

After a strong force, Buttercup is able to break free from Bianca's grip and is going give Him a piece of her mind and fist. Bianca turns to Blossom and Bubbles with a concerned look on her face and worried about Buttercup's action right now.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Bianca asks.

"Yes," Blossom and Bubbles reply.

Buttercup is flying as fast as she can so she can beat Him. but before she can strike, Him just disappeared into thin air.

Buttercup stop in her tracks seeing that Him vanishes without a trance.

She angrily asks, "Where he go?"

Buttercup tries to search for him, but she isn't having any luck. However, Him appears a few feet behind her and is ready to attack her. The others know that Buttercup is going to be in trouble if they don't do something.

Bubbles screams, "Buttercup behind you!"

Buttercup turns around to see Him starting to attack, but she is able to barely dodge it. Buttercup isn't going to give up so she use it to attack Him back. During the fight, Blossom, Bubbles, and Bubbles can see that Him is distracted and it seems to give them ana donate go escape.

Blossom turns to Bubbles and informs, "Bubbles get Bianca out of here. I'll help Buttercup with Him."

Bubbles nods her head and decides to get Bianca to safety. With that, Bubbles grabs Bianca with her hand and they both start to run to find a way to get out of the strange place. Blossom flies over to buttercup to join the fight to help Bubbles and Bianca get away.

Bianca turns to "How do we get out?"

"There's an entrance over there," Bubbles answers.

Bianca turns to where Bubbles is seeing and can see a red vortex that is leading back to Townsville. Blossom and Buttercup tries to fight Him as hard as they can, usually they are able to take wm on together, but Bubbles is busy getting Bianca to safety.

As Bubbles and Bianca run, they are getting close to the portal. Bianca tries her best to keep but, from after her encounter and fight have her feeling sore and a bit dizzy in the head.

Bubbles turns to Bianca and says, "We're almost there."

As Blossom and Buttercup is fighting Him, they are able to put up a good fight. When Buttercup punches Him is the face, his belt falls off and start to fall to the ground.

Just then the belt hits Bubbles on the head making her scream, "Ow!"

And then the belt hits the ground right next to Bianca's feet.

"You okay Bubbles?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah," Bubbles replies while rubbing her head.

Bianca is glad that bubbles is alright, but starts to wonder what hit her just now. Then Bianca notice a black belt on the floor, she remember that this is the belt him is wearing.

Bianca questionably says, "This is Him's belt."

"We do need it for the scavenger hunt," Bubbles clarifies.

Bianca turns to Bubbles and says, "Let's just get out of here."

With that, Bubbles and Bianca is able to make to the portrait that has bring them here. They turn to see that Blossom and Buttercup is able to blast Him to the wall and see that it's about time to get them out of the fight.

Bubbles calls out, "Blossom! Buttercup!"

Blossom and Buttercup turn to see Bubbles and Bianca at the portal.

Bubbles screams, "Come on, let's blow this place!"

Blossom turns to Buttercup and says, "I agree."

"Let's get out of here," Buttercup agrees to the idea.

Blossom and Buttercup flies to Bubbles and Bianca to where the portal is. Bubbles and Bianca run through the portal first with Blossom and Buttercup right behind them.

Him is able to focus after getting hit and notice that the girls are gone and notice they have his belt as well. For some reason, him doesn't seem to mind it that muct and seem satisfied by it.

Him says, "That surely didn't go as plan, but it worked well. They have no idea what is truly in store for them."

Him start to laugh in his dimension know that a part of has plan has worked. Him knows that it's only time to reveal his real plain. The girls haven't know it yet, they they are going to have some major trouble on their hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: An Ending to a Hard Day

After finally getting away from that dimension, Bianca and the girls are at the park feeling tired from the fight and running to the park. The girls are hopefully to get some rest and relaxation after what they've been through. Right now, they wish this whole day is over so they can go back home.

Blossom tiredly says, "That was a close one."

"Maybe too close for comfort," Buttercup replies.

"Remind me to never get tangled in that guy again," Bianca says looking exhausted.

"You can say that again," Buttercup replies.

As they are trying to get some rest after the incident, Buttercup notice that Bianca is holding something in her hand.

Buttercup turns to Bianca and asks, "Hey Bianca what you got there."

Bianca looks at the belt and says, "You mean this,"

"Yeah," Buttercup replies.

"It's Him's belt. I assume it must have fallen off when you three were fighting and kind of hit Bubbles on the head," Bianca explains.

Bubbles rubs her head with her hand and says, "Don't remind me."

"I remember the list saying that we need it for our scavenger hunt, so I grab it and took it with us," Bianca adds.

The girls are kind of glad that the manage to get another item on their list, but they need to remember to give it back when they're one with their game.

"Good job Binaca," Buttercup says.

"But we have to give it back after we finish using it," Blossom relies.

"Yeah. If he doesn't kill us first," Bianca replies.

Blossom looks at the belt with a confused look and says, "It seems strange thought."

The others look at Blossom with a confused look on their faces. They are kind of wondering why Blossom is suspicious about their event from earlier, but they can understand why.

"What's strange about it? We got Him's belt for this game and then we can get back home and finish this stupid scavenger hunt," Buttercup says looking annoyed and wants to finish the game as soon as possible.

"But don't you think it seems easy about getting it or fighting Him, maybe too easy," Blossom explains.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and says, "I guess so. I'm still pretty mad for making Bianca fight us like that."

"You can say that again. Let's just get back before he or anymore villains come back for a rematch. I have about enough of fighting super villains for today," Bianca says.

As Bianca is getting up to start heading back to Pokey Oak Kindergarten and then get back to the house until she starts to develop a bit of a headache. The girls start to notice it and figure she must be a bit tired and hurt from the fight she had.

Blossom flies towards her and worriedly asks, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You look tired," Buttercup replies.

"It's just from earlier. That's all," Bianca answers while holding her head with her hands.

Blossom worriedly says, "We better get her home. She doesn't look so good."

Bubbles looks at the list and says, "But we still need one more thing on our list."

"What's that?" Buttercup asks.

"We still need a rubber duck," Bubbles answers while holding the list in front of Buttercup.

"Aw man! Where are we going to find that?" Buttercup replies.

Blossom bluntly says, "A store."

Buttercup groans with annoyance and says, "You know what I mean?"

Blossom and Bubbles decides to wait on what to do when they get back to the house.

Then Bianca says, "Well, I do have a rubber duck in my suitcase."

When the girls hear that Binaca actually has a rubber duck at the suitcase back at the house, they are kind of surprised by it. They are kind of wonder why Bianca hasn't mention this information to them at all. Then again, they figure with all the craziness and crime fight from today that Bianca hasn't have any time to tell them about it.

Buttercup asks, "Why would you have a rubber duck with you?"

"It's my little brother's idea. He wanted me to borrow it because he didn't want me to miss him so much while I was here. I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow it," Bianca explains with a small smile.

The girls look at each other about Bianca's story. The are surprised that Bianca has a little brother too. Then again, since they have something for their scavenger hunt, they decide to not the chance slip by while they have it.

"Works for me," Bubbles says with glee.

"Then let's get home and finish with this game," Buttercup adds.

After the conversation, the girls decide to start heading back home so they can get some rest and bring the scavenger hunt items to Ms. Keane.

"I didn't know you have a little brother," Blossom says,

Bianca smiles and says, "I do. Hi name is Andy and he's about the same age as you girls. I wish you can meet him and my mother and father."

"I'm sure we'll get to see them someday," Bubbles says with a smiles.

"But let's focus on getting you home first, okay," Blossom replies.

Bianca nods her head and says, "Okay."

The girls decide to fly Bianca and themselves home so they can get home faster. When they reach home, they gome inside the house, they make their way upstairs to their bedroom so Bianca can get some rest.

"There we are, home sweet home," Blossom says.

The girls have make their way to their bedroom and glad that the room is nice and clean.

Bubbles leads Bianca to the bed and says, "You can sleep in our bed."

"Are you sure?" Bianca asks.

"Of course we're sure," Bubbles says.

She helps Bianca to lay down in the bed while Buttercup going to look for the rubber duck in Bianca's suitcase.

Buttercup turns to see Bianca lying down in bed and asks, "Bianca, where did you says the toy duck is?"

"It should be in the front pocket of the suitcase," Bianca answers.

Buttercup looks to see the front pocket of the suitcase and can see there must be a few things in here. She unzips it and puts her hand in it to lock for the duck. She feels some few of Bianca's things in the pocket while searching, but manages to find the toy.

Buttercup pulls out the toy duck and says, "Here it is."

Bianca and the others look to see that Buttercup has found the rubber duck for their list. Now they have all the things they need for their scavenger hunt. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are confused to see that the duck is wearing an astronaut suit.

Blossom turns to Bianca and asks, "Why is the duck dressed up like a spaceman?"

"My brother love anything that involves outer space and stuff like that, so my mom got 'em an astro-duck," Bianca explains while her face starts to blush a little.

"Astro-duck. Good one, " Buttercup says with a smile.

Bubbles starts to giggle and says, "Sounds funny."

As the girls are going on with their conversation, they hear the professor calling out, "Girls! Are you back?!"

"Yes!" The girls reply.

"And Bianca's with us," Bubbles adds with a smile.

Professor Utonium walks into the room to see the girls there, safe and sound. But he is very relieved to see that Bianca is alright after her disappearance from earlier.

The professor smiles at Bianca and says, "I can also see that you're alright."

"Don't worry Professor, I'm fine. I tired from dodging and being controlled to fight my cousins," Bianca replies, but sounds a bit nervous about it.

Professor Utonium is a bit confused of what Bianca is talking about. The girls know that their dad wants some answers of what happen to her and how they manage to find her.

After a half an hour of Bianca and the girls explain their side of the event that has happened, the professor is shocked not just because they were forced to fight, but because something like this happened before. The professor is a bit concern about Bianca because she still feeling a bit tired from what happened.

He turns to Bianca and says, "I'm sorry that happened, even when I knew something like this would happen."

He then asks, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure. I just need some rest," Bianca replies reassuring the professor."

Blossom comes up to her and says, "Don't worry professor, we manage to get Bianca out of this mess."

"Yeah. And we hope we don't have to deal with that anytime soon," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles says, "And our day will be done when we turn in our scavenger hunt list."

"Which reminds me, we better get the stuff to the school so we can finally be finish," Buttercup replies.

Bianca starts to get up and says, "I'll come with you.

Before Bianca can start walking, the professor grabs her by the shoulders and says, "I think you have enough adventures for today, Bianca."

"I guess you're right," Bianca says in defeat.

"There's no need for you to come along, Bianca. We just need to drop off the stuff and we'll be back in no time," Blossom explains.

Bubbles says, "See you two soon."

After gathering the items on their list and put them in the backpacks, the girls fly back to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten so they can let Ms. Keane know they have all the things on their scavenger hunt list. When they reach the school, they can see that all the students have manage to gather the items they need for their scavenger hunt. They are the only one who hasn't bring her their items yet.

Ms. Keane walks towards the girls with a smile and says, "Hi girls, how was the scavenger hunt?"

"It was fun," Bubbles answers happily.

"And a handful while dealing with super villains," Buttercup says.

"Either way, Ms. Keane, we've gather all the stuff for the scavenger hunt," Blossom replies.

"Mind if I see?" Ms. Keane asks.

"Sure," Blossom says while nodding her head.

Blossom hands Ms. Keant the paper that has the items they need for the scavenger hunt and show them the items they have found. After counting them, Ms. Keane can see that they have collected all the things on the list.

Ms. Keane surprisingly say, "Wow! You have all 25 items on your list!"

"We know," Bubbles happily replies.

"And it took us all day to find all of them," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles says, "But it went good with Bianca around.

Ms. Keane just remember about the Powerpuff Girls' cousin gone missing from earlier and think it will be a good idea to ask.

Ms. Keane asks, "By the way, were you able to find Bianca?"

"We found her alright," Buttercup answers with a bit of sarcasm.

Ms. Keane looks at them with a confused look on her face and asks, "Did something happened?"

Before Buttercup can say anything, Blossom interrupts her and calmly says, "Let's just say she got kidnapped and we had to rescue her."

Ms. Keane is shocked to hear it and worriedly says. "Oh dear! Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Blossom answers.

"She's just resting in our room back at the house," Bubbles adds.

Ms. Keane smiles and says, "That's good. Make sure to tell her I said hi when you see her."

"Okay, Ms. Keane," Blossom says.

Then Ms. Keane says, "Since you manage to gather all the items on the list, you have won the scavenger hunt."

The girls happily shout, "Yay!"

Then Ms. Keane turns to the class and says, "Now that our class event is done, you all have a wonderful weekend.

When the bell rings, the children including the Powerpuff Girls start to head back home. They are glad that their day is over and get to have a fun weekend. However for the Powerpuff Girls case, their day of crime fighting is not over yet and they are going to have a rough one soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Return of the Beat Alls

After having the some time relaxing and having dinner, the girls and their cousin Bianca are in their room relaxing. The professor has left to the store so he can buy some things for dinner tonight, while the girls are at home. The girls have been telling Bianca some of their adventures and crime fighting mission while relaxing on the bed. Bianca is very interesting to hear the kind of villains, adventures, and situations the girls have come across.

Bianca says, "You girls sure have some interesting adventures in your life."

"You can say that again," Buttercup replies.

"And have a lot of problems too," Bianca adds.

"Yeah. But as long as we work together, we'll be just fine," Blossom replies happily.

Bianca laughs and says, "I've seen that first hand."

Then Bianca asks, "By the way, is there any villains I should be less worry about."

"That easy the Amoeba boys," Bubbles answers with a smile.

"The Amoeba boys?" Bianca says looking confused.

"Yeah. Even though they want to be bad guys, they're not very good at it," Buttercup explains, sounding a bit annoyed.

"So what did they tried do?" Bianca asks.

"They did some silly things like, littering, steal oranges, stand on grass you're not supposed to be on," Blossom explains.

Hearing the Amoeba boys plans to become bad guys, Bianca kind of think that they are doing small time. In a way, she thinks what they're doing is kind of lame and weak.

Bianca bluntly says, "They sound kind of lame."

"You can say that again," Buttercup replies.

Just then Bianca starts to yawn while covering her mouth. After what they've been thought, it might be good to get some sleep.

Bianca tiredly says, "I'm tired after the day we just went through."

"Me two. I'm glad it's the weekend so we can relax and so whatever we want," Buttercup says while stretching.

"And we have stuff to do with Bianca this weekend before she starts school on Monday," Bubbles adds happily.

Then Buttercup tiredly says, "Well, I'm just glad this whole day is officially over."

With that the girls decides to get ready for bed and to get some sleep. Since they have all weekend to have some fun activities, they'll have time to sleep and play. However, they're routine has been interrupted when they hear a maniacal laugh coming from outside the house. When the girls hear it, they know that it means trouble.

"What was that?" Bianca asks.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside," Blossom says pointing to the window.

When the girls look out of the widow, they end up seeing a very unwelcoming surprise. They see that Mojo Jojo along with the robot he rebuilt, Fuzzy Lumpkins Him, and Princess Moreback are outside of the house. From the looks of it, it doesn't seem like they're here for a simple visit.

The girls are very shocked to see that they are here and have though they have taken care of them from earlier.

Bianca shockley says, "They're back!"

"What do they want now?" Blossom asks looking serious.

"They're not mad at us for taking their stuff, are they?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know," Blossom answers while looking confused.

Then Buttercup angrily says, "Who care! With all for of them together, they're the Beat Alls again."

Bianca hears the name they Buttercup calls the villain and kind of confused by the name of it.

Bianca looks at Buttercup and says with a confused look, "The what now?"

"Long story," Blossom replies.

Then Blossom says to Bianca, "You better stay inside with the Professor and let us take of this."

"Okay," Bianca replies, agreeing to the idea.

At that moment, the girls fly out of the bedroom window to confront the super villains at their front yard. Bianca decides to stay close to the window so she can see and hear what's going to happen outside. The girls and the villains are face each other and looks like they are ready to battle.

"We're back," Him says.

"You took my tiara," Princess says sounding upset.

"My cape," Mojo replies.

"And my banjo," Fuzzy says with anger.

"And we want them back!" Mojo adds.

The girls and Bianca from the window are kind of annoyed that the villains decide to make a racket just to get their things back. However the girls have this sinking feeling there's more to it than just that.

Just then Him makes a smirk on his face and says, "How do you like my little surprise, Scavenger Girls?"

After hearing those words, the girls realize that getting Him's belt is too easy after all this whole day with the scavenging. Him has set them up.

Blossom turns to the girls and says, "I knew getting Him's belt was too easy!"

Then Buttercup angrily says, "Him did all this so he can reunite the Beat Alls,"

"And he took advantage of Bianca being here to be a part of his plan," Bubbles adds.

Then Buttercup says, "Let's break up the band once and for all."

At that moment, the girls and the villain start to fight each other. Bianca is still surprised to hear that she and her cousins has been tricked like that. During the fight, Him., Mojo, and Princess star to make their way to Townsville. The girls notice and decides to get them before they cause trouble.

"Get back here!" Blossom angrily replies.

With that, the Powerpuff Girls flies after the villains into town and need to make sure not harm have come to the citizens. As they leave, Bianca can see the girls flying away and wish there is a way to help them.

Bianca says in her thoughts with concern, "Be careful girls."

Bianca takes her head back into the room so she can think of what to do while the girls take care of the trouble going on. She then sits down on the floor hoping to the girls will be alright and will get back soon. Little do the girls and Bianca know is that Fuzzy Lumpkins stay behind and is able to sneak into the house while no one is looking.

In Townsville, the girls are trying to fight off the villains, but because of their weapons and powers, they have a trouble fighting them. As they fight, Blossom is having this strange feeling that something isn't right. Her thought has been interrupted when Mojo use the canon on his robot to blast her, but manage to dodge it.

Blossom thinks it will be a good idea to stop and think of a plan to defeat them. With that, Blossom use her ice breath and laser to create a smoky mist to distract the villains so they'll have enough time to come up with a plan.

"Girls, we need to regroup," Blossom informs.

At that moment, the girls is able to distract the villains long enough to find a place to hide for now. The girls hide behind one of the building so they can find another way to beat the villains and put a stop to them.

Blossom says, "We need to find a way to stop them."

"Yeah. I don't know how much longer we can hold them off," Bubbles replies.

"We need a plan leader girl," Buttercup says sounding frustrated.

Blossom starts to rub her head and says, "I'm thinking. I'm thinking."

Blossom look outside to see the villains are trying to find them. As she try to think on an idea, Blossom notice something doesn't seem right, almost that something is missing. She's been having since they all gone to Townsville to fight the bad guys, but she knows what that feeling is.

Blossom questionably says to her sisters, "Hey, did you get the feeling something strange?"

Buttercup nods her head and says, "Yeah. I've been thinking about it."

"Like Something's missing," Bubbles adds with curiosity.

Just then the girls realizes what's missing and horror screams, "Where's Fuzzy?!"

Back the Utonium house, Bianca is still inside the her cousins' bedroom with a worried look on her face. She knows that the girls have handle villains before, but still worries her about having to deal with this after the time they have earlier today.

Bianca says in her thoughts, "What should I do? The girls need help to take on these villains, but I promised them to stay indoors until they get back."

After some time thinking, she thinks it will be the best thing to give the girls some support and find a way to help.

She says with a determine thought, "I can't just sit around. They need help."

With that, Bianca puts on her jacket, shoes and hat to see if there anything she can do to help. After all, they are able to help her during her time here.

Just then Bianca hears a familiar voice screaming, "Yeehaw!"

The doors burst open and reveal to be Fuzzy Lumpkins kicking the door down and he seems to only have his brough strength.

Bianca shockley says, "Fuzzy Lumpkins!"

"So Powerpuff Kin we meet again," Fuzzy Lumpkins says.

Bianca knows that this country talker maybe bigger and stronger than her, but she's not going to give in to his threats to easily. Also, she doesn't seem to like being called a kin like that.

Bianca starts to look serious and says, "Yeah. I haven't forgot the last time I ran into you. And I'll tell you one thing, you have a very bad temper."

"I'll show you temper," Fuzzy says in anger.

At that moment, Fuzzy starts to charge towards Bianca. Bianca thinks that simply getting charged isn't going to stop her. When Fuzzy gets and an inch close to her, Bianca punch him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. She then grabs Fuzzy and throws him over her head and cause him to get it to the wall. Fuzzy feels like he is seeing stars after getting beaten the way he has.

"Not so easy taking on a girl who knows karate!" Bianca remarks.

When Fuzzy Lumpkins is trying to get himself set up, Bianca starts to run downstairs and hoping to get out of the house before Fuzzy get's up.

"She's almost as strong as them Powerpuffs," Fuzzy says as he rubs his head.

He then shakes his head and finally get his act together. He then notice that Bianca is gone and is not happy at her for giving him the slip.

Fuzzy looks around with an angry look and says, "Now where did you get to?"

Fuzzy Lumpkins runs out of the room and into the hallways to see Bianca is heading down stairs. He's not going to let her get the best of him this the.

So he runs after Bianca and angrily screams, "Get back here!"

"That chance!" Bianca angrily protests.

Bianca runs down stairs and make her way to the living room, but Fuzzy Lumpkins is on her tail. Fuzzy starts to throw a terrible tantrum, changing his fur to red and starts to go wild in the house. Bianca is able to get away from him, but not sure how long it will last.

Bianca is able to get through the door that she believes will lead her to the basement. When can see a lot of machines and chemicals around. Before Bianca can get pen the door, Fuzzy burst into the door and causes Bianca to fall back.

Bianca tiredly says, "This guy has gone crazy."

She look up to see Fuzzy running down stairs and heading towards her at the bottom of the stairs. Bianca is able to move out just in time, but slides herself into the desk with her head facing up to the ceiling. When she hits her head, a veil full of black liquid that label 'Chemical X' tips over and the chemical falls to the floor. At that moment, some of the chemical falls into Bianca's mouth and Bianca swallows it.

Bianca starts to feel funny after swallowing the chemicals, like her body is having a reaction. Then her mouth a a reaction and it taste terrible. She gets up and feels funny in her body and mouth. Bianca wipes her mouth and to her surprise, she sees the black chemical on her lip. She realizes that she must have swallowed something and it starts to leave a terrible taste in her mouth.

Bianca tries to spit out the liquid she drinks as she says in disgust, "Yuck! What did I just drink?!"

Before she can react to anything else, Fussy grabs her by her wrists and says, "Now I gotcha!"

Fuzzy lifts Bianca in the hair and she is being hold on the wrist and it's hurting her. Bianca tries to struggles to break free of Fuzzy's grasp, but she isn't strong enough.

Bianca angrily screams, "Hey! Let me go!"

"No can do!" Fuzzy says.

Bianca is not taking this very likely at al. she is starting to get so mad and she feels that she can't taking be a hostage anymore. Bianca feels that her body is feeling stranger by the minute sand she feels more powerful than she already is.

Just then Bianca can't take this anymore, so she angrily screams as she struggles, "Get your hands off me you… big… pink… ape!"

Bianca then starts to screams so loud and then kicks Fuzzy Lumpkins in the face rather hard, maybe too hard. Fuzzy loses his grip on Bianca and slams into the wall really hard. He has been kicked to the wall with so much force that she crashes through the well and lost consciousness.

Bianca has become shocked to see her kick Fuzzy hard enough to get him through the wall. She is wondering how she is able to become so strong all of the sudden.

Bianca shockley asks herself, "How… how did I do that?"

Bianca looks around to see if there is a reason on why she feels stronger. She then look to see that the black liquid she drinks is tipped over to the floor. She figures that after she drinks the chemical, she must have gained incredible strength.

She then looks at Fuzzy with a serious look and says, "Well, since Fuzzy Lumpkins has been taken care of, I'd better call the cops."

But before she can go there she hears someone open the door as a familiar voice says, "Girls! I'm home!"

Bianca realizes that the professor is home now and he's going to get freaked when he sees what kind of mess Fuzzy causes. Bianca comes up stairs to see the professor with a lot of groceries in his hands.

Bianca scaredly says, "Professor we need to call the cops!"

"Why?" The professor asks.

"Because Fuzzy Lumpkins broke onto the house and made a big mess. And for some reason I somehow kicked Fuzzy through the wall," Bianca explains while freaking out.

The professor shockley asks as he hold the groceries, "What?! How did you kick Fuzzy though the wall?!"

Bianca grabs the groceries from the professor and says, "There's no time to explain about that. You need to call the cops and I'm going out to find the girls."

Just then Bianca runs to the kitchen with the groceries at top speed. She then runs inside to get the the banjo, tiara, cape, and belt from the room and put them in her backpack. She then runs down stairs and come back up with Fuzzy Lumpkins still unconscious and she puts him on the couch. She then place his banjo on him, so it will be return.

The professor is shocked to see Bianca running very fast almost fast as his daughters. Bianca stop in front of the professor too see him shocked by her newly developed speed.

The professor shockley asks, "How did you do that?"

"Long story, short, this strange liquid falls into my mouth and I swallowed it. I really need to go now, but promised to be back very soon," Bianca explains firmly.

After the explanation, Bianca runs off as fast as possible, and running off very fast. When she's gone, the professor runs down stairs to see his lab has become a mess. He looks around to see that the Chemical X has fallen to the floor. He then remember Bianca saying the black liquid has fallen into her mouth. Now the professor knows why Bianca has become strong and fast. Bianca swallows the Chemical X and has gain superpowers.

He then looks at the chemical with concern and says, "I never thought this would happen. I hope the girls will be able to help her."

With that, the professor is going to do what Bianca has told him to do. He calls the cops to pick up Fuzzy Lumpkins from the house. Now he has to wait until the police get here and hop Bianca and his daughter are okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Power Trouble

Somewhere in Townsville, Bianca has been running faster than she's used to. Bianca is hoping to find her cousins so she can help them, but first she needs help herself. She keeps running but is unable to stop.

Bianca says, "Having superpowers is a lot harder than it looks. I never run this fast before."

Bianca remembers that the chemical she accidentally drink in the lab has given her superpowers, but has no idea how to use it or what other powers she might get. Bianca continues to run through the city hoping to find the girls, but she remembers the city is big and might not be easy. Just then, she hears some booming and crashing noises coming from downtown. She ends up having a good idea what that noise is.

"I guess one of the best way to find the girls is to hear something crashing or breaking," Bianca says to herself.

She then starts to run towards the source of the noise. The next thing Bianca does is jumps and starts to fly in the air. She can tell that the girls must be over there and hopefully will help her control her newly develop powers. She hopes to get help fast, before she ends up breaking something or hurting herself. However Bianca realizes there is one problem she is having.

"How do I stop?!" Bianca asks freaking out as she flies fast through the city.

Back at Downtown Townsville, The Powerpuff Girls are dealing with problem of their own. During the fight Mojo uses his robot to keep them busy while Him and Princess gone off to cause trouble. Mojo's robot is attacking the girls and he's not giving the girls a chance to attack. The girls know about the villains plans, but needs to worry about this situation a little at a time.

Buttercup tiredly asks, "How are we going to get ourselves out of this mess?"

"I don't know. I would like to know what happened to Fuzzy Lumpkins," Blossom replies in concern.

Just then Bubbles gasps realizing the situation and scaredly says, "What if Fuzzy stayed where the house is and gone after Bianca?"

Blossom and Buttercup look at Bubbles with a concern look and are thinking about her suggestion. They then remember that Bianca has already met three of the Beat Alls and

Buttercup looks at Blossom and worriedly says, "Blossom, she's right!"

Just then Mojo starts to grab them with the robot's arms. The girls are able to dodge them, but knows they have a serious problem. They figure that the Beat Alls might also try to get Bianca as well. They know they needs to save her.

Buttercup says, "We need to get back home and see if Bianca's alright."

"But we have more problems to worry about," Blossom replies.

"What are we going to do?" Bubbles asks in concern.

Before Blossom can say anything, a stream of a light brown speed flies right past them.

"I can't stop!" the voice comes out of the of nowhere.

The girls look to where the strange object and are very confused by it. They are wondering what that is and can't tell who or what that being it is.

"What was that?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know, but it sure is traveling fast," Blossom replies.

Buttercup looks back to where the fast object gone off to and surprisingly says, "It's coming fast."

Buttercup is right, the speeding object just flies right past them. The girls can tell that the fast object is flying right towards Mojo Jojo's robot.

Mojo sees the object and surprisingly says, "What the…"

But before he can finish his sentence, the object flies through the robot on the chest part and cases it to fall over at one blow. Mojo tries to balance the robot, but it's a failure and the robots falls to the ground.

Mojo angrily screams, "Curse you Powerpuff Girls!"

Then the robot falls to the ground and Mojo falls out of the robot and has been knocked out. After that the robot explodes a bit and are in pieces Mojo's cape falls right on top of him. The the object flies past the girls at high speed. As the girls see the object, for a minute there Bubbles believes that she sees Bianca flying pass them and going to a different part of town.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are still shocked to see an unexpected object just fly in the battle and is able to take out Mojo and his robot head on. Bubbles is the only one who manage to get a good look at the object and is very shocked about it.

"Was that... Bianca?" Bubbles surprisingly asks.

"But it can't be, she doesn't have superpowers," Blossom says in protest to the idea.

Buttercup turns to wrecked robot and says, "Well who ever that was, he or she took Mojo and his robot out."

"And it doesn't look like they'll will be stopping. In fact, that super person doesn't seem to know how to control their powers," Blossom clarifies.

"What are we gonna do?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom tries to think of an idea about the situation. There are still two members of the Beat Alls they need to take out, but they need to find the new superpowered being. Blossom has an idea and it seems to be the only way to deal with this.

Blossom turns to her sisters and instructs, "Bubbles, you go find that new superhero and see if you can help em out."

"Roger, Blossom," Bubbles replies in salute.

"Buttercup, I need to get Mojo to jail, so you need to find the rest of the Beat Alls and I'll be back to help you out," Blossom says to Buttercup.

"On it," Buttercup says.

With that, Bubbles and Buttercup flies off to do the instructions they have been assigned to do while Blossom flies down to take Mojo back to jail. When Blossom reaches Mojo, she can see that the blast causes Mojo to pass out. The thing Blossom mostly notice is that he has his cape back. She can't figure it out because the cape is back at her house and start to think that Bubbles might be right about it, but she needs to get Mojo back to jail and help Buttercup.

Blossom says with a serious look, "Looks like it's back to jail for you, Mojo."

With that, Blossom carries Mojo back to jail and hopefully Bubbles and Buttercup are alright. She also needs to check to see if Bianca is alright and figure out where Fuzzy Lumpkins is.

In a different part of Townsville, Bianca is still flying in the air and she having trouble flying and navigating her direction. She hopes she at least able to get one of the girls attention.

Her question has been answers when she hears a cheerful tone saying, "There you are!"

Bianca turns to the side to see Bubbles flying next to her leaving a blue stream of light behind her.

Bianca surprisingly says, "Bubbles!"

"I knew it was you. What are you doing?" Bubbles happily replies.

"I'm flying so fast that I can't stop!" Bianca says while freaking out.

Bubbles surprisingly asks, "But how? You never had superpowers before."

"Fuzzy Lumpkins attacked me while I was at the houses and I accidentally drank a chemical from the professor's lab. The next thing I knew, I have superpowers, beat up Fuzzy and ran out here to find you," Bianca explains and still flying out of control.

"Don't forget, you took out Mojo and his robot," Bubbles clarifies.

"Right. I forgot about that one," Bianca replies.

Bubbles is starting to understand how Bianca ends up with superpowers even though she's only a teenage girl.

Bubbles turns to Bianca while they fly and explains, "You must have drank the chemical x by mistake. It want gave me and my sisters our superpowers. Now, you have them now."

"But I don't know how to use them," Bianca adds with concern.

"Don't worry, I can help you," Bubbles says.

Bianca feels relief that Bubbles is going to help them with her power problem. She glad that with her cousins around she'll be able to control her powers. But then strong beams are starting to shoot at Bianca and Bubbles.

"But first we need to not get blasted, so follow me," Bubbles replies with concern.

Bianca nods her head and says, "Okay."

With that, Bubbles shows Bianca how to use her flying abilities they dodge the blast. They are able to dodge them and Bianca is able to learn to fly better.

Bianca looks around as she asks, "Who's firing at us?"

Bubbles and Bianca look around to see where the blast is coming from Bubbles look around to see that Princess Morebucks is firing them with laser guns and is chasing them with a jetpack.

Bubbles shockley says, "It's Princess Morbucks!"

"Isn't that the girl I saw for the school?" Bianca asks.

"Yep," Bubbles replies while nodding her head.

"Great. We're being attacked by a five year old girl," Bianca mutters sounds annoyed right now.

"Don't worry Bianca, Princess Morebucks is pretty harmless when you get to know here," Bubbles says with a smile.

Just then, Princess Morebucks tries to blast them again, but ends up hitting the wall instead of them.

Bianca looks at Bubbles with a blunt looks and says, "Pretty harmless, huh."

"Okay, maybe she not that harmless," Bubbles replies feeling sheepish.

Bubbles then make a surprised look while facing what is in front of her and screams, "Bianca stop!"

Bubbles is able to help Bianca stop and they both can tell why. Princess Morbucks is in front of them now and armed as well.

"Well, it looks like we were able to separate you girls and..." Princess starts to talk until she notice that Bianca is with Bubble

"Wait, aren't you the Powerpuff Girls' cousin?" Princess questionably asks.

"I have a name!" Bianca angrily protests.

"And how did you get superpowers?" Princess asks in anger.

Bianca looks at Princess with a serious look and says, "Like I'm going to tell you that!"

"Whatever, I want my tiara and I want it now!" Princess angrily screams.

Bianca and Bubbles roll her eyes with annoyance that Princess is making a bit fuss over a tiara.

Since they don't need it anymore, Bianca thinks now is a good time to give it back.

She takes the tiara out of her backpack and pass the tiara to Princess as she says, "Here you go.

We don't need it anymore and it's yours after all.

Princess Morbucks puts on her tiara and says, "Thank you, now..."

She then takes out her laser guns and says, "Get ready for this!"

Princess shots the lasers at Bianca and Bubbles hoping to get the jump on them. Luckily they are able to avoid the hit. Bianca and Bubbles ends up getting separated from them. Bianca is able to stop too look at Princess with a shock look. To Bianca, Princess is willing to take her out as well.

Bianca looks at Princess with a shocked look and says, "Woah woah woah! I'm not going to fight you Princess, you're like five years old!"

"Age and size doesn't matter," Princess replies with a smug on her face.

She then starts to continue attacking Bubbles and Bianca. Bubbles and Bianca are able to dodge her attacks, but she still continue to attack them.

Just then Bianca starts to feel funny in her thought, almost like it's starting to get very warm.

She questionably asks herself in her thoughts, "why do I have the feeling my throat is getting hot."

Just then, Bianca's throat is starting to get hotter and hotter, almost like it's on fire.

Bianca clutch her throat and screams, "My throat, it's burning!"

Bubbles turns to see Bianca holding her neck with her hands and looks like she's terrible pain. she has no idea what is going on with her and wants to know what's going on.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Bubbles asks in concern.

"My throat feels like it's on fire!" Bianca screams in agony and holding on to her neck.

Bianca then starts to cough a lot and feels like she's about to get sick. All of the sudden, Bianca start to unleash fire from out of her mouth. She still having trouble controlling her powers that she isn't able to watch what she's aiming at. She also ends up aiming at Bubbles and Princess Morbucks, but they're able to avoid getting burned.

Princess looks at Bianca with an angry look and screams, "Hey! Watch that fire breath!"

But Bianca is still continuing to breath fire all over the place. Bubbles knows that she needs to get Bianca to control her powers and now Bianca is starting to develop different powers at a time.

"Bianca you need to calm down It will help control your powers!" Bubbles says trying to get Bianca's attention.

Bianca hears Bubbles while still breathing fire and think she's right about calming herself down. Bianca then starts to stop her fire breath and start to fully calm. She is no longer flying fast and breathing fire, but still able to keep herself in the air.

Bubbles comes up to Bianca and asks," Are you alright, Bianca?"

"I'm fine, but the fire breath was very un expected," Bianca replies.

Just then Bianca sneezes and a bit of fire comes out of her. Luckily the fire hasn't hit anyone and it's only a small amount of flames that comes out of Bianca's mouth.

Bianca covers her mouth and says, "Excuse me."

"You're excused," Bubbles replies while giggling.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Bianca replies.

But before Bubbles can reply, Princess blast Bubbles with one of her laser guns and the shot is powerful. Bubbles ends up hitting the ground and creates a small crater.

Bianca horribly screams, "Bubbles!"

She then flies to the ground to see if Bubbles is alright. When she reaches to the ground, she can see Bubbles still in the crater, but she is sitting down while rubbing her hair.

"Bubbles, are you alright?" Bianca asks in concern.

"I'm okay," Bubbles replies while rubbing her head.

"Not for long," a familiar voice comes out of nowhere.

Bubbles and Bianca look to see Princess Morbucks and she is getting ready to blast them with her laser gun. Bianca then grabs Bubbles and hoping to protect her from Princess' wrath.

But before Princess can do anything, a strange cold breeze comes out of nowhere and covers her. The next thing Bianca and Bubbles witnessed, Princess Morebucks is trapped in a block of ice and hits the ground. They are wondering where the blast of cold air is coming from.

Just then a familiar voice calls out," Bubbles! Bianca!"

Bubbles and Bianca look up to see Blossom and Buttercup are floating down in front of them.

"Blossom!" Bubbles surprisingly says.

"Buttercup!" Bianca says with a surprised look.

Blossom floats up to them and asks, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save there." Bubbles says with a smile.

"No problem," Buttercup says as she floats next to Blossom.

Then Buttercup looks at the block of ice that has Princess in it and asks, "So what do we do now?"

"Let's get to the park so we can figure out what to do next and while we're there..." Blossom replies.

She then looks at Bianca and says, "I think it will be a good time for you to explain how you end up with superpowers."

"Fine by me," Bianca replies.

"But what do we do with Princess Morbucks?" Bubbles asks.

Then Bianca adds, "Yeah. She's more like Princess Popsicle now."

"I'll take her to in while you three head to the park," Buttercup volunteers.

"Sounds like a good place to talk about this whole mess," Bianca replies, agreeing to the idea.

After the encounter and conversation, Bianca goes to the park with Blossom and Bubbles so she can explain to them about her powers while Buttercup takes who Bianca calls 'Princess Popsicle' to prison. What the girls are going to realize is that their troubles are not over yet. There is still one more member of the Beat Alls to take care of and he's not going to be easy to beat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sprouting Vines

At Townsville park while waiting for Buttercup to get back, Blossom and Bubbles are helping Bianca with her new powers. During training, Bianca has been developing other powers like laser eye, sonic scream, and other kinds of powers. At first, Bianca seems a bit nervous about trying her now powers, but with some practice and help from her cousins, she is able to do well.

Right now, the girls are helping Bianca with her flying and she seems to be a pretty fast learner. Just as they finish teaching Bianca about her powers, Buttercup flies back to them and she doesn't seem tired at all.

Bianca floats to Buttercup and asks, "Hey Buttercup, so how did it go?"

"It wasn't much trouble at all. With Morebucks as an ice block, she can't go anywhere," Buttercup replies.

Then Blossom says, "Well, now that you're here and Bianca had some practice, I think it's time for us to get some answers."

"What answers?" Bubbles asks."

"She means you guys want to know how I end up with super powers," Bianca bluntly remarks.

"Oh yeah," Bubbles replies happily.

Bianca starts to explain the girls about Fuzzy Lumpkins attacking Bianca while they are gone fighting evil. And how she ends up drinking chemical x from the lab and pound Fuzzy Lumpkins to the wall. The girls understand what happened and how Bianca gains superpowers, but since Bianca isn't born with powers, the girls figure it's going to take some time for her to control it.

"Wow Bianca, you sure end up with one crazy day," Blossom says sounding amazed.

Buttercup laughs and says, "Yeah. You sure got Fuzzy Lumpkins good. I still can't believe you punch him through the wall."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either," Bianca replies while her cheeks are blushing.

Bianca and the girls are kind of happy about her having superpowers and get to fight crime with them.

However, Blossom says sounding a bit concern, "A much as I like our cousin having superpowers, but I think we're getting a little bit off track."

"She's right. We still have Him to deal with," Buttercup mutters with frustration.

Bianca groans and says, "Aw man, you're right. And he's the one responsible for this whole mess."

"Yeah," Bubbles replies.

"Where is he, anyway?" Blossom asks, look around the area.

Bianca looks around the park as she says, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him around."

"He was there with Mojo and Princess before Bianca blasted Mojo's robot to the ground, but he disappeared," Buttercup adds.

Bianca sighs and says, "I guess in this case, we either find Him or wait till he finds us."

"So what should we do with the belt?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know, we don't need it anymore," Buttercup says.

Then Blossom suggests, "Let's just leave the belt here and get home."

"Yeah. Before Him finds us," Bianca adds.

Bubbles and Buttercup nods their heads agreeing to leave the belt behind and get back home… and fast. Bianca simply takes the belt from her backpack and leave it on the ground for Him to find.

But before they can leave, large vines starts to sprout from the ground and one of almost strikes the girls, but they dodge out the way. The girls are able to land away from the vines, but more starts to sprout up and starts to attack the girls and the buildings.

"What's going on?" Bianca asks with a shock.

"I don't know," Bubbles scaredly asks.

"Where are all these vines coming from?!" Buttercup asks sounding upset.

Just then one of the vines tackle Buttercup and smash her to one of the buildings. Buttercup is able to get up and use her laser eyes to cut one of the vines.

Bianca flies to Buttercup and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but why are the vines sprouting all over Townsville?" Buttercup answers while observing the vines.

Blossom face the others and says, "I don't know, but we need to stop them before they destroy the city."

"Right," The others reply.

With that, the girls start to fight back the vines. They are able to use their laser eyes, and use their kicks and punches to break the vines, but every time they break them, more keep growing. They try their best to fight back, but having to use their abilities and strengths are starting to make them a bit tired. For some strange reason Bianca is more tired then the girls. Then her stomach starts to hurt a bit.

Bianca clutches her stomach and quietly says in pain, "What is going?"

Just then, Bianca has been whacked by one of the fines and has been hit to the ground. Bianca is able to get up after being slammed to the ground, but feel pain in her body. She is mostly feel a strange pain in her stomach. Bianca looks around and figure she must be at the sprt where the girls are at before they end up being attacked. In other words, she's in the center of the vines sprouting. Just as she looks around, Bianca notice that something is missing from the center and see that it's not there anymore.

Bianca surprisingly says in a quiet tone, "The… the belt… is gone!"

Bianca looks around and remember she places the belt right here and now it disappeared. She starts to wonder who might have taken it. Starts to believe that the ones takes the belt must have caused the vines to grow so suddenly.

Just then, Bianca starts to hear something, but can't tell where the sound is coming from. Then Bianca remembers that she has superpowers now, so she might have super hearing. Bianca put her hand over her ear so she can figure out where the sound is coming from. Bianca starts to hear someone laughing and the laugh is a familiar high pitched voice.

"I know that laugh." Bianca quietly says to herself.

With that, Bianca starts to fly to where the laugh is coming from. Since the vines start to attack her, she has to fight them off in order to find the source. With her laser eyes, punches, kicks, fire breath, and her karate skills, she is able to get pass the vine very easily.

Bianca is able to figure out where the voice is coming from, but no one seems to be here. She knows that she hears someone in the area, but no one seems to be around at all.

"I could've sworn I heard something," Bianca says to herself.

Just then Bianca hears someone calling out, "Bianca!"

Bianca turns to see Blossom and the others heading towards her. From the looks of their expression, they look very worried about her when she disappears all of the sudden.

"Where you flew off to?" Buttercup asks.

"Well after I got hit by the vine like a baseball, I heard someone laughing and came here. But I don't see anyone," Bianca explains.

"That's weird," Blossom says.

"And I have a good idea who is behind the vine grow spirit," Bianca adds.

Bubbles questionably asks, "How do you know?"

"I'll give you one clue, the belt is gone," Bianca answers.

"The belt is gone?!" The girls say with a shock.

"I know, Buttercup. I remember leaving the belt where we were sitting and then it was gone," Bianca explains.

Blossom starts to think about the situation and says, "Which means, Him must be around here."

"I'm afraid it does," Bianca says.

Bubbles looks around while feeling nervous and asks, "But where is he now?"

"I don't know, but he is around here," Bianca answers.

"And that means trouble," Buttercup replies.

Bianca simply nods her head answering yes to the statement. They know that when Him is around, is always leads to major trouble. The girls look around to see where he is, but always end up getting attacked by the vicious vines. The girls ends up having to fight and after a long time, they are able to get rid of them all. They know that the city of Townsville is safe.

Blossom tiredly says, "Phew that was close."

"I'm glad we got rid of all the vines," Buttercup replies.

"Yeah. Those vines were nothing but trouble," Bubbles says looking annoyed.

"Well, as long as Him is around we can't stop," Buttercup says.

Bubbles nods her head and says, "Yeah."

Just then Blossom notices that someone is missing, "Wait a minute! Where's Bianca?!"

The vine trouble has lead Bianca to a different part of town where there are giant skyscrapers are. After clearing the last of the vine, Bianca is glad that all the vine has been cleared. But then realizes that the vines have spread to a different part of town and has been separated from the girls.

Bianca looks around and says, "I must have wandering into the northern part of town."

"I better get back to the girls," Bianca says to herself.

Bianca decides to head back to the girls before they realizes she's gone. She then starts to think of why were some of the vines lead her to a farther part of town. But decides to put that question on hold and get back to the park before her cousins start to worry.

However, Bianca has stop in her tracks when a familiar voice appears in the air, "Well, it sure is a turn of event. Who would have guessed that you've end up with powers of your own."

Bianca looks behind her with a shock and quietly says, "I recognized that voice."

She can tell who voice it is and can tell that trouble is here. She also remember that he must be the one who sends the vines after them

"Why don't you just come out. I know you're around here," Bianca angrily replies, a she look around.

She tries to find where the his voice is coming from, but not having much luck. She then lands on one of the roofs of the building to rest her flying for a bit. She can see that he's not that easy to find with the kind of power he has.

The voice comes out again, saying, "My, you sure are being brash. You sure have a long way to go for using your powers."

Bianca turns around and see the source of the voice and where he is. Sadly, she turns around and see that landing on the building is not a very good idea. Bianca turns around to see Him simply leaning on the wall that also counts a door into the building.

"You again!" Bianca angrily screams.

"Yes. It's very nice to see you again," Him says with a smirk on his face.

Bianca is not liking the situation she is in one bit. She knows that confronting Him is not on her agenda, but ends up being with him on the same building. Now she going to be in major trouble with the most powerful villain.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Full Effect Battle

Bianca feel paralyzed about running into Him at a place like this. She does her best not to show any fear, and hopefully to do something before he can pull any of his tricks on her, but she needs to get away so she can warn the girls or has to fight Him on her own. She decides to get some answers from him while she has the chance.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca demands.

"Oh, I thought it will be a good idea for us to have a little talk," Him answers with a smirk on his face.

This displeases Bianca and firmly says, "There's nothing for us to discuss."

"And why is that?" Him asks.

"You know what I'm talking about, and I heard every word the girls said about your plan. You tricked us, kidnapped and controlled me, and now you're trying to crush us with those vines of yours," Bianca firmly explains.

"Sounds to me that you're not very pleased by it," Him remarks.

Bianca suddenly feels a strange chill in her spin hearing his remark and turns away from him.

She clenches her fist as she says in her thoughts, "This guys is really starting to get on my nerves, but I should at least hear him out. Hopefully to keep him here until the girls show up."

With a firm look and ready to defend herself, she asks, "So, what is it you want anyway?"

As she asks, she turns her head to she get some answers, but is stunned to see that Him has disappeared without a trace. Bianca looks around to see where he is, but doesn't have a clue on his sudden location.

"Oh nothing much, just a bit curious on how you get super powers," Him's voice says, coming from behind Bianca.

Bianca becomes spooked and turn around to see Him with a smirk on his face. She is wondering why he wants to know about.

"Like I wanna tell you about it or anything for that matter," Bianca firmly replies.

"To be honest I could care less about getting that answer," Him remarks.

"Then why do you want to know about it? Bianca asks.

"Simple, I can't have another PowerPuff Girl hanging around Townsville could I," Him, answers, has he makes an energy ball with his claw.

"Wait, what?!" Bianca shockley replies.

Before Bianca can react to it, Him throws it at Bianca and sends her crashing into one of the buildings. Luckily, Bianca doesn't seem to be hurt, but is feeling a little pain from the blast. She then starts to feel the pain in her stomach, suspecting that the chemical is still having effects on her. It ends up being short amount of time and she feels better. She flies out of the building she crashes into, to see Him showing a smile on his face. At this point, Bianca has reached her limits with this whole mess today, especially with Him.

Bianca becomes enraged and shouts, "You wanna play!"

Without knowing it, Bianca hand begins to glow and creates a ball of energy, and throws it at Him with full force. It collides with Him and explodes. Bianca wonder if she has crushed him, but a red blast almost hit Bianca, but manages to dodge in the nick of time. The smoke clears up to see that Him is not that harmed at all, which shocks Bianca.

"But I blasted him, how come he doesn't have a scratch on him?!" Bianca panicky says, still floating in the air.

"Like any of your attack will harm me that easily," Him remarks.

Bianca realizes that she has made Him mad now, and is in for more trouble than she already is. Bianca flies away so she can lose him, but Him is not making this easy for her. He starts chasing her and using his powers to hit her. Bianca dodges them and tries to use her newly developed powers to fight back. However, their fight and powers are causing a bit of destruction in the city. Bianca is hoping that the racket will get the girls' attention and help her out before she gets crushed.

Meanwhile, the girls are at the park wondering where Bianca is, but are going to find out what she's up too. They try to look for her at some parts of the city, but so far, no luck. One thing they do know, they need to find her as soon as possible.

"Where is she?" Buttercup asks sounding annoyed by the situation.

"We can't find her anywhere," Bubbles sadly replies.

"But she has to be here somewhere, where else can she be?" Blossom replies, trying to think of an idea where can their cousin be.

Their answer has been answer when they hear blast and crashing noises from the southside of Townsville. The three look to hear and see blasting noise, and wonder what is going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Buttercup asks.

The girls then use their x ray vision and zoom in on the sight so they can see what is going on. When they reach to the location of the racket, they are shocked to see Bianca is battling Him all alone. Bianca seems to be strong, but know that Bianca can't take Him by herself, even though she seems to do a good job.

Bubbles gasps, and shouts, "That's Bianca!"

"And it looks like she's in trouble," Buttercup radds.

"Let's go!" Blossom declares with a serious look.

With that, the PowerPuff Girls fly off to the south side of town so they can rescue Bianca before she ends up getting herself pummeled. At the fight, Bianca is trying her best to avoid Him, but he's not making this easy for her. Bianca uses her attack on him since she doesn't have a choice in this matter. Some of her energy balls does hit Him, but also ends up hitting some of the building and streets my mistake. Bianca can tell she has a long way to go before she can fully understand her new powers. She manages to hide behind one of the buildings to think of a plan of action.

"These powers are not only hard to control, but they're hard to predict. I'm also guessing is due to the chemical's effect, and not fully in my system yet." Bianca says to herself.

She takes a peak from her hiding spot as she says in her thoughts, "I need to find a way to get out of this jam other wise, I'm going to be history."

Bianca looks around to see that Him is nowhere to be found, and hopefully will stay that way. She really wish that the girls are here to help her out. Otherwise, she's doomed.

Bianca sighs and quietly says, "Maybe he decided to give up and go home."

"Not quite," A familiar voice replies.

Bianca turns around quickly and see Him right behind her, which really spooked her. She then flies away at top speed, but Him is not that far behind.

Bianca grits her teeth as she says, "I have no time for this, but how am I going to lose him?"

Before Bianca can think of a plan, she ends up hitting something really hard, and falls to the street. When Bianca sits up and rubs her head, she looks to see a force field of some kind on her way. Bianca feels the field and wonder where it comes from. She then start ramming her arm at it, but it doesn't want to break. She then punches, kicks it, even uses her new laser eyes, but the force field remains. Bianca is starting to get tired, and not just from using her new powers, but also a lack of sleep. Bianca turns to the street to see the other side has been blocked as well, and Him is standing on one of the light poles.

With a smirk on his face, Him says, "Well, it looks to me like you're trapped."

"I just about had it with your dumb games!" Bianca angrily shouts.

"My you surely are letting out a little steamed," Him remarks.

Bianca is really not amused by this. In fact, she's already annoyed by this as it is. Bianca think it will be a time to confront him and hopefully find a way to break the force field. She has no choice but to take him on or at least by herself some more time.

Bianca is in the air in front of Him, and firmly says, "Listen here, I'm just going to get right to the point. I want you to leave me and my cousins alone, and I want you to end your little game this instant."

"And why would I want to do that," Him remarks.

"I'm not fooling around here, I want you to stop this nonsense right now!" Bianca demands.

"And what will you do if I don't!" Him firmly replies in a harsh voice.

Bianca becomes a bit concern the way Him is talking. Bianca ends up learning more about the danger the hard way, when Him makes his eyes glow red, and blast Bianca back to fall on to the street. Bianca sits up as she feels pain from the blow. Bianca looks up to see Him still at the same spot on the pole with a smile on his face.

Bianca floats into the air and angrily says, "Alright, that does it!"

Bianca then makes a energy ball with her hand and throws it at the pole. Him dodges it, and then uses his claw to blast Bianca. She manages to dodge is in the nick of time. Bianc then throws energy balls at Him, but blocks it with a force field, which give Bianca enough time to punch him through the wall. Bianca look to see that Him is still standing. Bianca is shocked to see this, and know that this is not going to end well.

"Your powers are impressive, but you won't defeat me that easily," Him remarks.

Him then uses his powers to make the some of the telephone poles come to life and attack Bianca. Bianca manages to stop them by using her laser eyes, and her energy tries her best to make sure the wires don't touch her. What she doesn't know is that the wires are a decoy for his really trick. When Bianca turns around she ends up getting kicked in the stomach falling to the ground. She is trying her best to get up, but her stomach and back hurts from the collision. She knows that she needs to.

Him lands in front of Bianca, and says, "Besides, you will always be a ordinary girl."

"I am not so ordinary anymore!" Bianca loudly says with anger.

Bianca then tries to give Him a strong hit on the chest, but Him dodges it. Bianca flies up and is able to give Him few punches, but Him grabs her by the arm and throws her to one of the buildings, but is able to prevent the collision. Bianca is starting to feel a bit tired, but knows she needs to continue this in order to stop him. Just then Bianca has an idea, and it's not going to be easy.

Bianca sees Him flying at her, so she flies away. During the fly chase, Bianca and Him have attacked each other with laser eyes, and energy balls. Bianca knows that she's getting tired, and see that her plan is working. Him then uses his claw to make a beam to blast Bianca, but dodges it just in time as he hot one of the building. Him looks around to find where Bianca has gone, unaware that she is over him. Bianca then gives Him strong kicks and punches, and gets him to slam on the ground. Bianca floats in the air to see Him getting up, and knows that it's time to finish this.

For the final blows, Bianca uses her laser eyes at Him that make him hit the wall at one of the building. She then throws her energy balls at him and the dust cover the area. Bianca lands on the ground with creates energy balls in her hand, ready to defend herself. The dust clears away and Bianca sees Him still standing, even after all the attack she has give him. The next thing Bianca sees that shocks her is that Him collapses to the ground from Bianca's attacks. Bianca makes her hands stop glowing knowing that the fight is over.

Bianca sighs and quietly says, "Game over."

Bianca is very relieved that she has put stop to Him's game, and is able to do it all of her own. Even though she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. Bianca then sits down feeling very exhausted from the fight, and might not be able to move for a while. Bianca looks to see that the force field is gone, and she can go find the girls.

Just then she hears three familiar voices screaming, "Bianca!"

Bianca turns around to see the girls flying towards her.

"Girls?" Bianca questionably replies.

The girls float next to Bianca with worried expression on their faces.

"We got separated from you and saw you fighting Him and…" Blossom is about to explain what happened.

Just then, the three shockley exclaim, "Woah!"

The girls look to see Him is on the ground and unconscious. The knows don't really understand how, but have a feeling what happened.

Blossom surprisingly says, "Wow Bianca, I can't believe you defeated Him all by yourself."

"You really thrashed em," Buttercup adds.

"Thanks. Thinks that's impressive, take a look what I can do," Bianca replies, as she gets back up.

Then then makes her hands glow and make energy balls out of them. The girls are surprised and amazed to see this. She then puts the lights out on the energy balls.

"Cool, you got another new power!" Bubbles shouts in excitement.

"That's awesome!" Buttercup adds with the same expression.

Blossom look at Bianca with a smile, and says, "Wow Bianca, we were very worried about you for a while there."

"And you wanna know what," Buttercup adds.

"What?" Bianca asks.

"You're hardcore!" The girls happily cheer.

"Thanks," Bianca says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Then Bianca says, "You know girls, having those super powers isn't really a bad thing., but it's the most unexpected thing to happen to spend my time here. I guess I can learn to live with these powers for a little while now that you three are with me."

"Sounds good to me," Buttercup agrees.

"It's alright Bianca. Still we're sorry that your day in Townsville got crazy for you," Bubbles replies.

"That's alright, Bubbles. I actually had a great time doing crime fighting with, but after two month I won't be making too much of a habit out of it," Bianca says.

"Even though we weren't expecting it, not only that we get to spend time with you, but thanks to you Townsville is safe," Blossom adds with a smile.

However, Bubbles shockley asks, "But where did Him go?!"

The others turn around to see that Him has disappeared, and are stunned about it.

Bianca says, "But he was here a minute ago."

"Man, I thought you bashed him good," Buttercup angrily replies.

"I don't really care much as long as he doesn't try that insane stunt again," Bianca firmly says.

"And we'll clobber him if he does," Buttercup angrily adds.

"Oh really," a family eere voice remarks.

The girls turns around quickly to see Him standing on one of the buildings with a smile on his face.

Buttercup floats a little further from the girl, and angrily shouts, "I'm still going to take you down for what you put us through!"

But Bianca grabs her by the leg, and says, "Woah there, Buttercup! You need to calm down."

At First Buttercup doesn't want to listen, but decides to put up with it and not attack. The girls are making sure they are on their guard, and they ready to fight if they need it.

They then hear Him says, "So three Powerpuff Girls have become four, and you sure have interesting powers, but you have underestimate me. I never do repeat performances, but I assure to you girls… I'll be back."

He then manically laughs and disappears into the night, leaving the girls where they are standing. The girls see that this whole mess is finally over, and are relieved as well. They are feeling very tired, and it's getting really late. They fly back home so they can get some sleep tonight. When they reach to the house, they quickly changes to their pajamas, brush their teeths, and are quickly fast asleep for the night. From what they've been through, they're going to be sleeping overnight and maybe until the afternoon.

 **Apologies to the readers, I had a major writer's block on this chapter, and I had other stories to complete. I'll make sure the next one won't take too long to finish, but with school, process will be a little slow.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Honorary PowerPuff Girl

The next day after a long sleep, the girls are are in the professor's lab. The professor decides to examine Bianca to see if her powers are stable and has full control over it. Bianca is put in a special orb like field, that will help scan Bianca, and it's attached to a machine. As the professor is researching, the girls are wondering how long bianca is going to be in there and if Bianca has full control of her new powers. Since last night, the girls still feel rather tired from the fight.

In the orb, Bianca asks, "Remind me again, why you put me in a strange orb like force field?"

"I just want to make sure the Chemical X is fully in your system, and to see if you've got your powers under control," the professor answers looking at the data on the computer.

"Why, she was able to take Him out last night?" Buttercup asks.

"I think it's because Bianca's powers came out a bit random last night, and ended up developing different powers," Blossom explains.

"Not to mention, it gave you a bad stomach ache every time it happens," Bubbles adds.

Bianca makes a sheepish look, and says, "Right."

"And I'm still tired from yesterday," Bianca adds with a yawn.

Bubbles stomach starts to growl, and says, "And I'm really hungry."

"When can we eat?" Buttercup asks.

The professor turns to the girls, and says, "Just as soon a finish scanning Bianca, then it will take ten minutes for the results, so we can eat till then."

"That's good, I don't think I like being stuck in here so much," Bianca replies.

After a half hour of being scanned in the orb, Bianca, the girls, and the professor are enjoying some blueberry pancakes for breakfast. They are enjoying their breakfast, and can't wait to have some fun later.

"Yum, breakfast taste great professor," Buttercup says with her mouth full of her food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Bianca replies.

"Whatever," Buttercup remarks, rolling her eyes.

After finishing her breakfast, Bubbles asks, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we will be expecting to fight crime today," Blossom answers.

"Even on a saturday, you three need to work," Bianca replies with a smile.

"Yeah, it's our job to stop criminals and save the day," Bubbles happily says.

Then Blossom says to Bianca, "I'm guessing that you also need to get things ready for attending Townsville High this monday."

"That's right," Bianca replies.

Just then, there is a loud beeping noise heading to the kitchen. The girls and the professor turn to see the noise is coming from the lab.

The professor gets up as he says, "Looks like the results are finished. I'll head down to check it out while you girls finish eating and clean your dishes."

"Yes professor," The girls reply nodding their heads.

Later in the early afternoon, the girls are in their room with Bianca and the professor. The professor explains to the girls that Bianca's powers are stable and the effects are over, so she doesn't have to worry about any more pains. Bianca is rather confused because the professor and all of the girls toys are on the floor while the girls are on the bed with her. She is wondering what the girls are up to. Her question is about to be answer when she sees Blossom is checking her toy recorder/speaker to see if it works.

Taping on the microphone, Blossom says, "Testing, testing, is thing thing on? Testing, testing, one, two…"

Buttercup groans with frustration and says, "Urgh, it's on already!"

Blossom groans and rolls her eyes with Buttercup's frustration. Clearing her throat, Blossom and the girls are ready for their special announcement.

Through the microphone, Blossom announces, "May I have your attention please. Friends, family, and fellow colleagues, we have gathered here today for a momentous occasion."

Bianca is really curious as to what is going on.

Blossom continues, "Yesterday we have discovered a brave individual, whose bravery, strength, and agility, and also by permission of your parents, have proven worthy of honorary position of our exclusive organization…"

"The Powerpuff Girls!" the three sisters declare.

Then Bubbles whispers, "Professor clap!"

The professor start to cheer and clap quietly. Bianca on the other hand is completely surprised to hear this.

"You want me to be a Powerpuff Girl with you?" Bianca asks, still surprised.

"We sure do," Buttercup answers.

"You've earned it," Bubbles adds.

Bianca blushes a bit to hear all this.

Blossom continues with the announcement, saying, "And so by dub thee with the your appropriate B name."

"Her name already has a B on it," Buttercup remarks while trying not to laugh.

"Quiet Buttercup," Blossom whispers, firmly.

She then turns to Bianca holding a star, announcing, "I hereby dub thee…"

"Powerpuff Bianca," Blossom declares, putting a star sticker on Bianca's shirt.

The professor then start to clap and cheer louder. The girls then clap their hands for their new Honorary PowerPuff Girl. bianca feels very pleased by all this, and thinks she kind of earns it, but wonder if the girls don't mind it being temporarily.

"You guys really don't mind me being a Powerpuff Girl with you while staying with you?" Bianca asks.

"Of course we don't mind, your our cousin," Bubbles answers, cheerfully.

"And you have powers now, so why not," Buttercup remarks.

Bianca smiles and says, "That sounds pretty cool."

Bubbles then floats to Bianca, colding a blue box with a yellow ribbon, and says, "And we got a present for you."

"What is it?" Bianca asks, grabbing hold of the box.

"Open it and see," Blossom replies.

Bianca then takes unties the ribbon and puts it on the side. She then unwraps the wrapping paper, and is wondering what the girls are giving her. When she opens the box, she is surprised to see a hazelnut colored blouse with black stripe in the middle. It resembles the girls dress very well

Bianca takes out the blouse in amazement, and says, "Wow, that's a very nice blouse. It looks just like your dresses, only it matches my eyes."

"We thought it will be nice for you to have something to show that you're on our team, and you can wear it with your other clothes," Blossom explains, happily.

"Thanks. I'm going to try it on," Bianca says.

She then zooms to the closet along with her suitcase. A few minutes later, Bianca comes out of the closet, wearing the blouse, along with her dark blue skinny jeans, and black slip on shoes. She also has her hair at the left side braid, and wearing a pink heart hair band close to her head.

Bianca asks with a smile, "Well, what do you think?"

"You look great!" The girls answer, with excitement.

Bianca giggles, and says, "Thanks, I think I'm going to like being on your team."

"Yay!" The girls cheer then pull Bianca to a hug.

Just then, the hotline starts to make a loud alarm on it's small noise.

Blossom picks up the hotline and says, "Hello."

She then hears the mayor panicking noise.

"What's the trouble mayor?!" Blossom asks with serious look.

The mayor explains to Blossom about the situation.

"Mojo Jojo is at it again!" Blossom adds.

She then hears the mayor talking again.

Then Blossom loudly says, "We're on our way!"

Blossom hangs up the phone, and the others know what this means,

Bianca rolls her eyes, and firmly asks, "Geez that guy doesn't quit does he?"

"No, he doesn't," Buttercup answers with the same expression

Blossom turns to Bianca and asks,"Well Bianca, are you ready to fight crime with us?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Bianca answers with confidence.

"See you later professor!" Bubbles shouts with a smile.

With that, The Powerpuff Girls and Bianca fly out of the room ready to fight crime.

The professor looks out of the window and calls out, "Good luck girls!"

In the air, the girls are flying to Townsville to take care of Mojo Jojo. now they have their cousin Bianca on their team which will make it even strong her. Bianca thinks her time at Townsville is really going to become an epic adventure, and will be expecting to fight more crime and doing school work before bed time.


End file.
